Forbidden Love
by dazzled620
Summary: It's set before Bella's disastrous 18th birthday party. Edward and Bella are still going strong, and senior year is just starting. There's a new teacher though, and he just can't resist. Imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Paul is different in this story. He doesn't explode as often. I mean, he's still a werewolf so he has his days… He's just in more control now. Another thing, we're pretending Edward can't read his mind. In order for this story to work, he can't read Paul's thoughts. So pretend with me. :)**

**Paul POV**

Today was my first day as a teacher. August 25th, the first day of the school year. Sam and I had talked it over for a few months and at first he was a bit skeptical about me teaching. He didn't want me to explode in the middle of class. Unfortunately, they weren't looking for any new history teachers at the Quileute high school. A history teacher had just retired from Forks High though, so there was an opening. Sam didn't like the idea of being in the school around a bunch of vampires, but it wasn't his decision. I was just hoping that none of the Cullens would be in my class. History had always been what I wanted to teach. I hadn't been too good at it in high school, but once I got to college it had fascinated me.

College had been a sort of test for me. Sam figured that if I could make it through four years of college without exploding on campus, then I would be able to teach.

Bella Swan went to Forks High. She was one of Jacob's friends. I wasn't exactly close to Jacob, but his dad had told us that he was close to phasing. He was so young. Just turned 16 a few weeks ago. I had made it to 17 before the first time I phased. Sam was worried that it just kept going younger and younger. The Cullens made it difficult for us.

I was going to get to school early today, so I could make a good impression. The principal had liked me though. She was probably about 40 years old though. Cougar. I was 24, though I could probably pass for 30 with my size.

There were only five other cars when I got there at 6:20. School started at 7:10, so I would have a while to finish getting ready for the day. The other two history teachers and I got along pretty well, but we hadn't talked too much outside of school. The female who's name was Elizabeth also showed some interest for me. I just wasn't looking for someone romantically right now. I had seen what Leah went through when Sam imprinted on Emily, and I never wanted to do that to a girl. I was waiting for my imprint, though I would be perfectly happy if I never imprinted.

It reminded me of an arranged marriage. Imprinting seemed like forced love to me. Like you had no choice but to love your imprint. I didn't want myself or whoever I imprinted on to feel like that.

Once I was in my classroom, I hung up a few things and wrote my name on the board. _Mr. Thomas. _It would take a while to get used to people calling me that.

I was getting more and more nervous as the clock ticked closer to 7:10. And soon, it was time.

_Riiiinnngggggg! _The old school bell went off shrieking.

Soon, the students were piling in. I saw a familiar face. Bella and Edward walked into the classroom with his arm around her waist.

I was mainly focusing on Edward. His gold eyes and pale skin marked him for what he was, a vampire. Sam had informed us that Bella knew what he was, yet she could still stand to be so close to him. There was a breeze, and I met eyes with Edward. We both crinkled our noses as we couldn't stand the smell and glared at each other.

That's when I looked down at Bella. Suddenly, I felt drawn to her. Like strings were pulling us closer together. She was looking up at Edward, confused. Bella wanted to know why he was glaring at me. He motioned for her to wait a minute.

I knew I had just imprinted on Bella Swan.

**A/N: Love it? Like it? Hate it? Reviews make me happy and make me update faster. Flames welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Let me clear this up… Technically, Paul is 19. He started phasing when he was 19. Since the werewolves don't age… But he's "been alive" for 24 years. So, in my world he's 24. Does that make sense?

EPOV

**Man, I was so lucky to have Bella. She was so amazing, and I knew she deserved better then me. It was our first day as seniors, though I had been a senior many times before. I heard that there was going to be a werewolf teaching this year, and I just hoped Bella and I wouldn't get him. **

**Due to my "dazzling" smile, as Bella called it, I had been able to get us in all the same classes again. We were walking into school, and I had my arm around her waist. She had tried to wiggle out at first, embarrassed, but I wouldn't allow it. I kept my arm snug. Everyone should know that she was mine.**

"**Edward, we're going to get PDA-ed," she warned me. (A/N: PDA- Public Display of Affection. Some schools really go all out on it if you get too touchy with your boy/girlfriend.)**

"They won't say anything to me, Bells. Stop worrying," I told her.

She turned her head around, and planted a small kiss on my lips.

God, she tasted so good. I could almost feel my eyes going black with thirst. I had hunted well last night though for this very reason. The first day of school was always difficult. Getting used to being around so many humans again.

We walked into our first hour, and I wasn't paying attention. I whispered some sweet nothings into Bella's ear because I knew she loved it. She wasn't too excited for today.

Then there was a breeze, I was prepared for Bella's scent. But I wasn't for the scent of the werewolf.

I snapped my head up, and met the eyes of the mutt. We were glaring at each other, crinkling our noses when I noticed him looking at Bella. He saw the closeness between us, and his glare hardened. I tried to find his thoughts, but I couldn't. So, he was like Bella. I couldn't read his thoughts.

Bella looked up at me, questions in her eyes. I motioned that I would tell her in a in a minute.

Once we sat down, I pulled out a sheet of paper.

_You know the legends? Well, vampires have one enemy. Werewolves. They're the only ones that could destroy us. That teacher. He's one._ I wrote.

Bella looked up at me and gasped.

_Are you sure?_ She asked.

_Yes. His smell makes it obvious. _I said/wrote.

"Edward?" I heard the mutt ask.

"Lincoln, Mr. Thomas," I spat.

I didn't how I was going to make it through the year.

**PPOV**

The next two weeks went on without another incident. Sam had been a bit worried when I told him that Edward and Bella were in my first class, though. The leech and I barely made eye contact during that dreadful hour. It didn't help when I had to watch him all over Bella though. He always was holding her hand or had his arm around her. I couldn't say anything. I already loved Bella, and I just wanted her to be happy. I could tell that she wasn't going to be happy without Edward.

From Billy, I had heard that today was Bella's birthday. How much I wished I could spend the special night with her. It was cruel that I couldn't be with her. Not only was she dating Edward, but she was my student. Our love was forbidden in more then one way.

***insert sad Bella's birthday here because I don't feel like typing it all out when we know what happens. It happens just like it does in the book.***

** fast forward to the next week. Bella's first day back at school after Edward left. **

I had heard from Sam that the Cullens had left. From the pictures I saw through his mind, she wasn't doing well. Sam knew how much it killed me that I couldn't go over there and help her. Billy called Charlie to see how she was doing for me. He heard that she would be at school the next day. Thank God.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw. When Bella walked into class, she looked like half of what she once was. She was just a shell of her former self. She didn't smile, but she wasn't frowning either. She just wasn't there. She was lifeless.

"Are you okay?" I asked stupidly as she passed me.

I could've sworn that I saw her smile a little bit. She shrugged and walked away.

This was how it went for the next month. I tried to look at her, reassuringly. I never got a response out of her though. I smiled and tried to talk to her everyday without making it look like I was madly in love with her.

Bella had been hanging out with Jacob everyday. I was slowly seeing changes in Bella. She smiled and laughed a bit more. The color was finally returning to her cheeks, and it seemed like she had started sleeping again. It made me a bit nervous though. Jacob was going to phase any day now. I overheard Bella talking before class started.

"Hey, Mike. Do you want to got to the movies tonight?" She asked him.

I couldn't believe she was going to date him! He was a complete perv. I saw the way he started at my Bella.

Wait, mine? Since when did I own her?

"Oh, sure!" Mike said, excitedly.

"Not like a date though. A friend from La Push is coming. Maybe we can get Angela to come?" She asked him.

I stopped listening there. So, Jacob was going to go. It was a bit reassuring, but not a lot.

The rest of the day sort of passed by in a blur. There was a big test coming up, so it was mainly studying.

That night, I knew something was wrong. Seconds later, I heard a howl. I leapt out of bed and ran outside. I took off my pants and phased instinctually.

_He phased, _Sam told me.

_Is Bella okay? He didn't hurt her, did he?_ I asked, frantically.

_No, she's fine. He got home before it happened. Billy's fine too. _Sam said.

_Paul, is that you?_ I heard Jacob.

_Yeah, it's me. _I told him.

_Why do you care so much about Bella? _He asked.

_Well, there's this thing called imprinting. The wolves do it. It's like suddenly the person you imprint on is holding you down to Earth. That person is your soul mate. See, I imprinted on Bella. _I told him.

_NO! Why, her Paul? Aren't you like five years older then her? She's supposed to be mine! _Jacob complained.

_I'm sorry, Jake. I can't control it. And werewolves don't age. Technically, I'm only a year older then her. To everyone else though, I am five years older then her. And her history teacher. So I think you'd have better luck with her then me, _I told him.

_I wouldn't worry about that Paul. Bella defiantly has a thing for her history teacher. She said that you're her favorite teacher. And I doubt it's because you're a good teacher, _Jake said.

_Do you think you can phase back? _Sam asked.

_I don't know how… _Jake said, ashamed.

Sam explained everything to him, while I thought about what he just said. Was it true? Did Bella really like me?

_That's another thing, Jake. You can't hang out with Bella anymore. It's too dangerous. You aren't in enough control of your emotions. Maybe one day… _Sam told him.

_What?! No! She needs me, Sam! She'll fall apart without me! She's my best friend. I have to see her. _Jake complained.

_I'm sorry, Jake. That's an order, _Sam said in his alpha voice.

At that point, I phased back. I didn't want to listen to it. Jake was right though. Bella was going to fall apart without him. She had just started living again since they started hanging out.

The next Monday, I noticed changes. The life had gone again from Bella. If it was possible, she looked even worse. I wished that Jake could start hanging out with her again. I mean, it would have been better if it was me, but Jake was second best. He could cheer her up. I'd have to talk to Sam, though I knew he wouldn't allow it.

I had a feeling Jake wasn't going to listen to the rules.

And, man, was I right…

**A/N: Yeah, I skipped around a lot in this chapter. I just want to get to the part that Bella meets all the werewolves to tell them about Victoria. I'm trying to get there fast. The story will mainly be in Paul's POV, but the next chapter might be in Jacob's or Bella's. Reviews make me happy. (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! Victoria isn't playing a big part. There's already enough drama for Paul and Bella. Well, she'll be in it a bit. But the pack is going to catch up with her sooner and it won't be as big of a deal. Now that that is cleared up, here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**JPOV**

I felt a little bit guilty about going against Sam's wishes. I was completely right when I thought that she would fall apart without me though. I saw her through Paul's eyes everyday.

I couldn't explain how shocked I was when Bella asked me if I had phased. When I asked her how she knew, I could see her trying to hold herself together. She told me that_ he _had told her, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Now I knew that that was something she did when she thought she was falling apart. I had noticed a lot of things in the last few months.

Even more shocking was when Bella told me the red-haired vampire was after her! I was on my way to meet up with the pack now. I didn't tell them that Bella was with me though. Everyone would freak out on me, even Paul. So, I had kept it from them. But now we were there, and there was no more hiding.

"What have you done?" Sam asked me, as I helped Bella out of the car.

Bella was holding my arm, though I knew she shouldn't. I could practically feel Paul glaring at me. I couldn't move though. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to feel like I didn't want her.

"She can help us!" I defended.

"I thought I told you not to tell her!" Sam warned.

"I didn't! She already knew! She's my best friend, Sam. I can't just not be around her. You see what it does to Paul…" The last part was word vomit. It sort of just came out.

Bella looked up questioningly at me, and that second Paul phased and was coming toward me.

I gently pushed Bella back, and phased in mid air. I headed towards Paul, and I was only vaguely aware of Sam talking to Quil and Embry.

"Take her back to my house. We'll come down there after this is settled," I heard Sam say to them.

Paul and I were still fighting.

_Why did you say that?! She can't know yet! _Paul yelled as he attempted at ripping at my shoulder.

I was too fast though. I dodged it, and came back at his left arm.

_She doesn't know anything about you! I didn't tell her anything! You need to tell her! None of us can stand being around you during this depressed state! _I countered.

_Both of you, get off each other. If either of you cared for Bella, you wouldn't make her witness that. I'll go try and find you some clothes, and in the mean time… Sort this out like adults. _Sam ordered.

We did just that, and soon Sam returned. We both phased back and put on the clothes he had given us.

"Let's go back to my house. Bella's probably waiting for you, and I'm sure Emily has food going for us," he told us.

Once we got there, I saw Bella sitting in the corner picking at a muffin. When she heard me walk in, she ran up and gave me a hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Jacob Black!" She said, in mock seriousness.

"I'm sorry, but I'm fine. Paul didn't get a scratch on me," I said, proudly.

Paul just growled at me.

"You owe me five bucks," Embry told Quil.

Bella laughed, and I looked at her confused.

"They made a bet on whether you guys would come home scarred," she whispered.

Bella took her seat back at their island, and I sat next to her.

"So, before we got interrupted, we figured out what the bloodsucker is after," I told everyone.

"And?" Paul asked.

"She's after Bella. Last year, Cullen killed her mate. He bit Bella, and Cullen saved her right before she turned. Now the red-head is back seeking revenge," I said.

**BPOV**

After Jake told them that she was after me, I heard Paul growl. Why did he care? I mean, he was my teacher which made the whole situation really weird, but why should he care? He didn't really know me. Plus, he glared at us when I hugged Jake. Paul was attractive, of course. Sometimes, I felt a pull towards him. Sadly, he was my teacher. Completely inappropriate.

"Paul, tell her," I thought I heard Sam whisper to him.

"Hey, Bella. Can I talk to you?" Paul asked me.

"Uh, sure?" I said, confused.

I followed him out front, and we were walking. Once we were out of view of the house, he slowed his pace.

"So, you know about all the werewolf stuff?" He asked me.

"Yeah, well, _he_ told me at the beginning of the year. When he first saw you," I said as the hole in my chest threatened to rip open. I had my arm around my chest.

I couldn't help but feel comfortable around Paul. Mr. Thomas, whatever.

"Oh… You've known this whole time? Did he tell you about imprinting?" He asked me.

"No, he didn't. He didn't know much about you guys, and he couldn't read your mind," I said.

I really wished that he would change the topic before I fell apart right in front of him.

"See, imprinting is this thing the wolves do. We imprint when we see our soul mate. Suddenly, our world revolves around this person. They're holding you down to Earth, and you can't live without them. Like love at first sight, except _a lot _stronger," he said.

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked, curiously.

"I imprinted on you, Bella."

**A/N: Don't kill me! I'll update soon, I promise! Reviews make me update faster. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is **_**not**_** going to be another story that Bella starts passionately making out once she knows she's his imprint. :P it's going to take at least ONE day. (:**

**PPOV**

"What?" She asked me, shocked.

"I imprinted on you, Bells. We can't control it. I understand if you can't do this. I mean, I'm your teacher! And I know that you're still getting over Edward…" I told her, not meaning a word I said.

"No, that's not it. I'm just… shocked. I guess that's the last thing I thought you would say. I think I know what you're talking about though. Like when I don't feel like I can get close enough to you," She said embarrassed.

I pulled her into give her a hug. I hoped that my face didn't drop when she pulled away.

"Paul, I'm willing to make _us _work. Actually, I hope we do. I really like you. It's just; maybe we shouldn't be too… physical in public? Like you said, you're my teacher. We're not exactly allowed to be together. I don't think anyone that doesn't have to know should know until I graduate," she told me, looking down. She probably thought she hurt my feelings.

"You're completely right. Let's head back to Sam's, and then we don't have to be too careful," I told her.

**BPOV**

Once we got back to Sam's, I let Paul get a bit closer. I really did like Paul, I might've even been in love with him, and I didn't want to ruin it by someone gossiping about us. He would lose his job, and I would never be able to live it down.

"So, did he tell you?" Jacob asked when we got there.

I nodded.

"And?" Jacob continued, wanting details. I shook my head at him, irritated.

"I told him that I want to make it work. I just don't think we should be around each other much in public. Which means, of course you guys will know and the council will, too. I think keeping it from Charlie and everyone else is a good idea, though," I told everyone.

"I'll let the council know at the next bonfire. Which is tomorrow night, actually," Sam told us.

"Do you want to come?" Paul asked me.

"I'll have to ask Charlie, but I think he should say yes. So, sure!" I said excitedly. "I should probably go home, though. Charlie won't be too happy if I'm out late.

I really was looking forward to spending more time with him. I missed him when we weren't together, even before I knew he was my soul mate.

"Alright, I'll take you home Bells," Jake told me, and hopped up from his seat.

I turned around, and gave Paul a huge hug. I would see him tomorrow, but I was going to miss him.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek, respecting me, and hugged me back.

"Come on, Bells. You'll see him tomorrow," Jake said, annoyed.

I shot him a glare, but then headed outside.

"Bye, Paul! See you tomorrow!" I yelled as we made our way to the car, since the door was still open.

He waved, and then we were off.

"So, I'll pick you up at about 5 tomorrow?" Jake asked to make conversation.

"Sure, sure," I said, steeling his words.

He smiled his signature Jake smile, and the rest of the ride home was filled with a comfortable silence.

**PPOV**

I was glad that I had finally told Bella, but it didn't make that night go any faster. I couldn't wait for the next day, when I'd at least be able to spend an hour with her. Though, I wouldn't really be able to talk to her. That was what the bonfire was going to be for, and I knew Sam had planned it for that very reason.

When she walked into the classroom, she shot me a small smile which I returned. She took her seat in the back of the classroom, and the bell soon ringed.

I tried to milk the hour with her as much as I could. I knew I wouldn't see her again until tonight. I would have to talk to her about us finding a way to hang out. We couldn't limit ourselves to just seeing each other during this hour, and sometimes after school.

"Do you have a way to get there?" I asked her, when she was "running late" leaving my classroom once the bell rang.

"Yep. Jake's picking me up at 5, so I should be down there about 5:15," she told me.

"Sounds good. Tell him to bring you over to my place. The bonfire doesn't start till a little before six."

She smiled at me, and headed out of the classroom to her next class. I already missed her.

**BPOV**

Once I got home, I was in a panic to find something to wear. Tonight was casual, but not too casual. None of my clothes looked just right. I really wanted to look good tonight for Paul, even though I knew he didn't care how I looked.

My clothes slowly made their way all over my floor. Once I took off an outfit that I didn't like, that was where it went.

Finally, I decided on one of the first shirts I had on.

It was a blue flow-y shirt. It was one of the shirts Alice had bought me. I decided to make it look a bit more casual by throwing on my favorite pair of jeans, and I was all set.

Before I headed downstairs, I put on a small amount of makeup. It still looked natural, but it made my eyes a bit darker. Just an acceptable amount of makeup.

I was on my way downstairs when I heard a knock. This caused me to trip, and I fell my way down the stairs. I landed on my butt with a thud at the bottom of the stairs.

When I opened the door, Jake was standing there with a confused expression on his face. "Everything okay? I heard a noise," he asked.

"Everything's fine. I just sort of fell down the stairs..." I said, blushing.

Jake rolled his eyes at me. "Of course you did. What else would I expect from _you?_"

I glared playfully at him, and walked out the door. He came out, and I turned around to lock the door.

Once the house was locked, I marched to the car without turning around to look at him. I carefully slammed the door shut, not wanting to get a lecture to "be careful with the Rabbit." Been there, done that.

"So, now you're giving me the cold shoulder?" Jake asked me.

I turned completely around, so I was facing the window and not him.

"Very mature, Bells," he continued.

Psh, Jake was one too talk.

"Come on, Bella! Talk! Does a cat have your tongue?" He teased.

When Jake still didn't get a response out of me, he reached a hand over and started tickling my side. Ugh, he knew how ticklish I was!

I whined like a five year old. "Fine! I'll talk! Now eyes on the road and two hands on the wheel!" I said in mock seriousness.

He smiled proudly, and laughed at me.

"Don't make it too hard for Paul. He really likes you, Bella," Jake said.

"I really like him, too. I might even be in love with him! I just... I don't want him to lose his job over me! I'm not worth that, Jake."

"Try telling him that. Try listening to his thoughts! Ugh! I think Embry's about to rip his arm off, or kidnap you," he said jokingly.

"Good to know the feeling is mutual. I'm glad that I'm not the only one head over heels."

Once we got to Paul's house which was only a few blocks over from Quil's house, Jake came around and opened my door.

"Well, I have a feeling I'm not welcome. I'm sure Paul wants to be alone with you. So I'll see you at the bonfire in a little bit," Jake said, and pulled me in for a hug.

"See you soon!" I told him, and walked up to the door.

I knocked on the door twice, and within seconds Paul answered.

"Hello," I told him

He smiled. "Hello to you, too. You look beautiful."

I looked down and blushed. If I looked beautiful, then I didn't know a word to describe Paul. He was wearing a pair of loose darker blue jeans, and a black shirt. His muscles were obvious underneath the thin fabric. I looked away before he caught me ogling, but I was too late. He laughed at my blush, and grabbed my hand.

"Want a tour?" He asked. Not waiting for an answer, he tugged me towards the first room.

He lived there alone, so it was a smaller house. The living room was painted two different shades of brown. There was a nice wide screen TV on the wall in the living room, along with a dark brown couch that looked very soft. The kitchen was left white, though there was a nice dark wooden table in the middle. I had a feeling it was because of his duty's to the pack that his house was neglected. One day, I would touch it up. His room was painted a manly, but lighter shade of blue. There was a queen bed in the middle, and a wooden nightstand with a lamp on it. On the other side of the room were a dresser and his closet.

"I like your house. It's very home-y," I whispered to him.

"I'm glad you like it. Let's go sit down," he said, and pulled me toward the couch.

"Twenty questions?" He asked me.

"Sure, you first."

"Where did you live before you came here? Why did you leave?"

"That was two questions. I lived in Phoenix. I left because my mom remarried. I liked her husband, but they wanted to travel. I made it easier for them by leaving. Have you always lived here?"

"Always. I used to live closer to the beach though. How did you get that scar?" He asked, pointing to the one on my wrist. I groaned. I knew this was coming.

"Last spring break, I was watching the Cullens play baseball-" I started. Paul growled. "Shh, don't interrupt," I said in mock seriousness.

He nodded, and smiled. "Anyway, a few nomad vampires came along. They talked for a while but just as they were about to leave, the one named James noticed I was human. Ed... Edward said that I smelled really good to him. He started hunting me. I was hiding in Phoenix with Alice and Jasper, two other Cullens, but James found me. He tricked me into meeting him at a ballet studio that I went to as a child. Before Edward could save me, James bit me. Edward had to suck out the venom, like a rattlesnake bite, to stop me from changing into one of them. This is where he bit me," I told him, with my arms around my chest. "On a happier note, how old are you?"

"Well, technically I'm 19," he started.

"What? How are you a teacher then?" I said confused.

"You didn't let me finish. I phased when I was nineteen. To an outsider, I'm 24. That's how old I guess I really am. But werewolves, we don't age."

"WHAT?! You don't age either? This isn't fair! Why am I the only stinkin' one that has to get older?!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, what?"

"Everyone! No one ages! I'm going to end up being the crazy 60 year old that's still hanging out with 20 year olds!" I said, exasperated.

"You still didn't let me finish, Bells. See, I can age. It will take a while though. If we go a while without phasing, we don't phase anymore. Meaning we will start aging again. I'll do that Bella. Maybe not for a couple years when we're closer in age, but I will Bells. I'll do anything for you. I want to get old with you," he said, calmly.

I could almost feel tears coming. Geez, PMS much. "Thanks Paul. I don't want you to give up that part of your life till you're ready though. Age is a touchy subject. Sorry." I blushed.

Paul pulled me closer to him, and soon our lips met. It was a sweet kiss, a proper first kiss. It ended just as soon as it started, but I loved it. I had felt a tingling sensation, no matter how stupid that sounded.

When Paul saw my face, his face fell. "Was that okay?" He misunderstood my look.

"That was better then okay," I said, pulling him in for another kiss.

This time it was a tad bit more passionate and lasted much longer. I felt his tongue brush across my bottom lip. I happily granted him entry. Our tongues fought for dominance until I let him win. We didn't break apart until both of us had to breathe.

"I think I might love you," I told him.

"You too," he said, smiling. "If it were my choice, I would go for just staying here all night. But I think if we don't show up at the bonfire, Jacob will hunt us down. So we best be going," he said sadly.

**A/N: Oh my lord, that was a LONG chapter. I just noticed how many fragments I really write... I don't use spell check because I don't have it on the thing I write my stories on. It's horrible! Eh... I don't care. :P Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy, I update faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is going to be a bit different then Twilight. Don't be mad. It's just something I need to happen.**

The bonfire was the most fun I had had in a while. I sat with Paul on one side, and Jake on the other. Once the legends were over, it was time to tell the elders about Paul and me.

I had learned that the pack hadn't told any of them yet because they didn't know if Paul and I would ever end up together.

"So, we have some big news…" Sam started.

"Yes?" Quil Sr. said.

"I imprinted on Bella," Paul said, smiling at me.

"Oh, wow. That sure is a surprise. When did that happen?" Billy asked.

"I imprinted on her at the beginning of the school year, but I just told her yesterday."

"Are you two going to try and make it work? It isn't going to be easy."

"We'll be fine. I just had one request," I spoke up.

"What is it?" Billy asked me.

"I would like it if no one else knew about it, outside of this group. Even Charlie. If anyone knew, it would spread all over. Then, we probably wouldn't work too well."

"Of course, Bella. You two deserve to be happy, after all the things you've both been through." Billy said, deep in thought.

I was confused. What had Paul "been through?"

"Paul, what's he talking about?" I whispered very quietly to him after about five minutes.

"We're going to go for a walk," Paul told everyone.

Everyone told us goodbye, and Paul told Jacob that he would take me home.

Once we were down the beach, further away from everybody, Paul and I sat on the sand. He wrapped an arm around me when he saw the goose bumps.

"I'm guessing you want to know what Billy meant…" Paul trailed off.

"Yeah, I do," I said.

"Alright, so I've been in love once before. I thought she was the one. Now that I know what that feels like, I know how off I was though. Her name was Samantha. She went to the same college as me. We dated for almost three years."

"Wait, three years? That would mean just a few months ago?" I said, shocked.

"Yes, everything ended in the beginning of August. Where was I? Oh yeah. So, we were dating for the majority of my college life. We had a pretty good relationship. At least I thought we did… She got along really well with my roommate and good friend, Matthew, too. I didn't think anything of it at the time. I thought it was great. I had heard horror stories about when girlfriends and roommates didn't get along. They never ended well.

"I was only going to be in college for four years. That was how much I needed to be a teacher, and I wanted to get back to the pack. I didn't want to leave Samantha, but I thought the relationship could work. I would've been able to get to Seattle in less then an hour at werewolf speed. I honestly didn't think it would cause any problems. She, of course, didn't know that I was a werewolf. I told her I would come visit all the time, even when I started teaching. She was thrilled, since she didn't want the relationship to end either.

"The long-distance thing worked for a while, but then at the beginning of August I was planning a surprise trip. It would be one of the last times I would see her before I started teaching. When I did, I'd only be able to go up every few weeks for only a day or two. She acted devastated about it, so I was planning a big trip. I was going to go to her apartment and surprise her. I had dinner reservations, and I was planning on asking her to marry me. I hoped that she would accept and move down to La Push with me.

"I had found the perfect ring. Samantha wasn't simple like you. I knew she would want an extravagant ring. A couple weeks before, I had found it at a small store in Port Angeles. I knew Samantha would love it.

"I left for Seattle around noon. I was taking my car that time, unlike when I ran. I got their much faster on foot. I was a couple blocks away when the nerves really hit me. All I could think about was 'what if she didn't want me' or 'what if she wasn't ready.' Then I was about to go in, and it hit me. What if I imprinted? I loved Samantha, and I didn't want to do that to her. If we were married happily, and one day I just imprinted. I convinced myself that I wasn't going to imprint. The only person I saw was Samantha, and I just wasn't going to let that happen to us.

"Samantha had given me a key a few weeks before, so I didn't bother knocking. I just unlocked the door, and walked in. Man, do I wish I had knocked now… I walked in on her and Matthew going at it on the couch. Matthew, the person I thought was my friend. He was supposed to have my back. And Samantha, she _had_ my heart.

"I said quite a few cuss words. Samantha tried to hug me. She tried to tell me that Matthew had forced her too. Or that she didn't mean to. I blocked her out, and just left.

"She's called me everyday since, but I still haven't answered… There. Now you know my story," Paul said with his face in his hands.

I had tears in my eyes. Who could do that to Paul? He was the most caring, nicest guy in the world. I wrapped my small arms around his big body, and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Paul. I sort of know how you feel. Even though I didn't walk in on Edward like that. But I'm over him now. And you should be over her. I don't think either of them are worth our time anymore. We have each other, and I love you," I said, realizing that I meant it.

It was soon, but true. I really did love him.

"You still want to be with me?" Paul whispered.

"Of course! Why would I not?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know. I thought that maybe… You would think I was rebounding. I thought you wouldn't think that what I felt was real. I was just trying to find someone to get me over Samantha," he told me.

"Why would I think that? We're soul mates. We're supposed to be together."

**A/N: Alright, so not much happened in the chapter. But now hopefully you got a bit deeper into Paul's mind and know what he's been through. This is where Paul and Bella are going to start being much closer. Reviews are love. They make me update. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just to point out… This story isn't going by a timeline whatsoever. So if it's snowing and it should be the middle of summer, don't message me correcting it. Chances are, I won't fix it. Just pretend. (:**

Everything with Paul was going great. No one had caught on to our relationship yet, thank God. Ever since the night that he had told me about his past, we had gotten closer. At first, it had been a mostly physical relationship. Now, it was emotional too.

I hadn't been able to see Paul out of class for almost two weeks now, though. Two weeks ago, Charlie had started talking to me that I spent too much time with Jake, and not enough with my other friends. Little did he know that I spent time with several other people while in La Push. Well, mainly one person. That weekend, I went to a movie with Angela and Mike. Last week was a whole different story. Charlie, yet again, had confronted me and asked if Jake and I were "serious." I had to hold in my laughing. Jake was like a brother to me. I didn't go to La Push that weekend just to prove to him that I did _not_ like Jake like that.

History was now one of my favorite classes. Just because that was the only time I could see him. Unfortunately, the bell rang all too soon. At least it was finally Friday.

"Will you come to my room after school? I need to discuss something with you," Paul told me after class ended, using code so no one would be suspicious.

"Yeah, Mr. Thomas." I said with a wink.

I wondered what he wanted to "talk" about… I was taken out of my daydreaming state by none other then Mike.

"Hey, Bella. I know Sadie Hawkins is supposed to be girl's choice… But do you want to go?" Mike asked while we walked out of History together.

"I totally forgot about that! I already have plans though. Sorry, Mike. Maybe you could ask Jessica again."

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks, Bella. I'll see you at lunch!" He said as he walked the opposite direction to his next class.

***

The day passed by in a flash. I was walking back to Paul's room in a trance like state. I hadn't slept well the last few nights. I kept having really weird dreams. I didn't know what they mean, if they meant anything at all. They weren't nightmares, but just really weird.

"Bella…" Paul groaned as I walked into his room.

He walked around me, and shut and locked the doors. I felt myself get goose bumps. He walked back to me and brought our lips together.

He put his hand on the small of my back, pushing me closer to him.

Before it could got too steamy, I pulled away. "Paul, this isn't the place for this."

"I've missed you. Why haven't you been down to La Push?" He asked.

"Long story short, my dad wanted me to spend some time with other friends." I lied.

Paul would only get upset if I told him that Charlie thought Jake and I were together. He knew I loved him and only him. I didn't know why he got that way about Jake. I guess it was because Jake was and always would be my best friend. No one would take his spot in my heart. He had sewed me back up when I was ripped in two. Apparently, that made Paul nervous.

"Will you come down tonight?" He asked.

"Do you want me to?" I asked him.

"I always want you."

"I'll come down around four. See you then." I walked out of the classroom.

***

Minutes, and I mean minutes, before I left for La Push, I got a phone call. It was Angela and I felt like I had to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" I heard Angela whisper.

It sounded like she had been crying. "Angela, what's wrong?"

"I went over to… *_sniff* _Ben's house… *_sniff* _And… *_sniff* _He was kissing… *_sniff* _Lauren…" She cried.

"Oh! Angela, I'm so sorry. I'll come right over. Don't move," I told her. I grabbed my car keys off the counter, completely forgetting about Paul and my trip to La Push, and jumped in the car.

I pushed my truck to the limits going to Angela's house. She had really thought that Ben was going to be _the one._ They were so perfect for each other. Even I thought they were soul mates. Apparently not if Ben went and screwed it all up like that.

I knocked on the door as soon as I got there. Angela answered within seconds. Honestly, she looked like crap. She was in a pink bathrobe with mascara marks on her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot, obvious from crying. I knew what it felt like to just be abandoned. Angela was one of the sweetest, most selfless people I knew.

"I can't believe he did that, Bella. He was perfect!" Angela whispered between breaths.

"Aw, Ang. I know how you feel. Everything happens for a reason. Ben wasn't good enough for you. You deserve someone much, much better," I told her, trying to calm her down.

It went on in this same fashion for the next couple hours. By now, we were laying on her couch watching a comedy movie that I knew was safe. After Edward left, I didn't want to watch romance. So, I knew which movies were safe to watch. I knew Angela wouldn't be in the mood for a romance.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's Friday night, you probably already had plans. Thank you for coming over here though."

"Oh crap! I was supposed to go to La Push! I forgot my phone at home, and never told them I wasn't coming. Can I borrow your phone really quick?" I asked her.

"Of course, it's on the table."

I saw her phone lighting up on the table. _12 new messages. _They were all from Ben.

"Hey, Ang. Ben has been texting you," I called.

"Ignore it," she simply stated.

I dialed in Jake's number, assuming he was with Paul. I didn't want to call Paul from Angela's phone. I was paranoid.

He answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Bella? Is that you? We were so worried! You were supposed to be here two hours ago. We pretty much had to restrain Paul from tearing down Forks. I tried to tell him you probably were asleep!"

"_Is that Bella?! Let me talk!" _I heard someone yell in the background.

"Hey, Bells, Paul wants to talk. That okay?" Jake asked.

Before I answered, Paul was on the phone. "Bella, where are you? I was worried. Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Calm down, I'm fine. I had to go over to a friend's house a bit last minute. I might come down tomorrow, I don't know. I have to go. I just wanted to tell you I was fine," I told him.

I really didn't want to hang up, but I also wanted to go sit back down with Angela. She had sort of moved from her sad phase, to a more mad phase. Now, she was plotting Lauren Mallory's demise. Along with Ben's.

"Alright, Bella. Well I love you. I know you can't say it back because of… Yeah. Bye." With that, we hung up.

I went and sat back on the couch.

"I'm sorry for keeping you from your plans," Angela whispered.

"Oh, it's fine. I can reschedule. It doesn't matter. I know how I felt when Edward left."

"I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you then, Bella. I was a horrible friend for not coming over and helping you like you are with me," she said.

"But I really didn't want company. So, it's my fault," I told her.

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have listened. I should've came over anyway."

"Don't worry about it. It's done now, and I'm over him," I told her and realized that it was the truth.

"So, is there another guy now?" She asked.

"Well, no. I was hanging out with the pa- I mean, some guys in La Push." I saved myself from having to explain why I called them "the pack."

Angela didn't pester me from there, figuring she wouldn't get more details.

I ended up spending the night at Angela's. I called Charlie to let him know that Angela was having a girl crisis, and he didn't push any further not wanting to know details.

The next day, I let Angela guilt me into going shopping with her. After getting an ok from both of our parents, we drove down to Port Angeles. I texted Paul while we were driving.

_I'm not going to be able to come down this weekend. Sorry. See you Monday._

We both ended up carrying bags of clothes. I had found a couple pairs of new jeans and a few blouses. Next, shoe shopping. Joy. I bought a pair of flats, due to Angela's begging. She bought a couple small heels and a pair of flats. After we finished shopping, it was getting dark outside and we decided to head home.

Once we got back to Angela's house, I got my truck and headed home.

*************

On Sunday, I really wanted to go to La Push but I knew Angela didn't want to be by herself. When I was upset I liked being left alone, but Angela liked/needed company. I guess it got her mind off of it. So I ended up driving to Port Angeles again and seeing a movie that ended up being a romance. I guess I was wrong about her not wanting to watch one.

On the drive home, Angela started crying again. "Bella, I can't go to school tomorrow. I can't do it. I can't watch her. Or him, for that matter."

"You'll be fine. Be brave. Lauren's the one that shouldn't want to go to school tomorrow, not you."

"Okay, thanks. You're good at making me feel better."

I was glad. I really didn't want Angela to be depressed like I had. She dropped me off at my house and it was about 5:00. I made dinner for Charlie and did my homework that I had been procrastinating.

"You sure have been spending a lot of time with Angela," Charlie said as we ate dinner. "Is everything okay?"

"No, not really. She caught her boyfriend cheating on her with the school slut," I stated. His look hardened a bit at my language.

"Oh," Charlie said awkwardly. "Well, it's good that you're there for her then. I'm sure she'd rather not be alone. Is she going to get back with him even after this?"

"I sure hope not. She was really torn up. I think Angela is too smart for that. Once a cheater, always a cheater."

With that, we finished eating in silence. After we were done, I did the dishes and went to bed. I was really tired after walking around all day.

************

The week passed by uneventful. Well, on Monday there were glares passed through. Everyone had heard about the Angela-Ben-Lauren problem. Ben, of course, asked Angela to stay with him. Lauren had attacked him, he didn't kiss her back, blah blah blah. He tried to tell her all of that. Thankfully, Angela didn't listen to his crap and slapped him across the face. I wasn't one for taking it physical, but it sure seemed to make Angela feel better.

Our lunch table were even more split now. Angela, Mike, Eric, Tyler, me, and surprise surprise Jessica made up our side. Lauren and the rest of our "friends," including Ben, sat on the other end of an invisible line. _Us vs. Them. Good guys vs. Bad guys. _Whatever you wanted to call it…

Jessica seemed to start hating Lauren after she did that to Angela. Even though Jessica and I hadn't been as close lately, she still was good friends with Angela. Now that Jessica was not as friendly to _them, _we became better friends forgetting our past dilemmas.

Unfortunately, I hadn't been able to see Paul. I was stuck to just seeing in first period. I know Paul wanted to see me as bad as I wanted to see him. I missed him incredibly and was planning on going down this Saturday.

Friday night, due to my horrible luck, I got sick. After dinner, I had to run to the bathroom. I puked up the entire contents of my stomach then. I continued dry heaving before Charlie ran in to check on me.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

I obviously wasn't. "No, I think I have the flu."

Well, I knew I had the flu. I had had it once before, and these were the same symptoms. So sudden, and sickening.

"Will you go get my phone?" I moaned.

"Of course," Charlie said sympathizing.

A minute later, Charlie tossed me my phone. I opened it and dialed the familiar number that I sadly hadn't used much lately. I knew if I talked, I would end up puking. So I just sent a quick text.

_I can't come down this weekend. Sorry._

I sent it to Paul, and leaned over the toilet yet again. I was only half aware of my surroundings when Charlie brought me a glass of water. You don't want to get dehydrated, he had mumbled awkwardly on his way out.

At about midnight, I guessed, I tripped my way to my bedroom. I pulled my trash can over to the edge of my bed in case I couldn't make it to my bathroom on time.

I was in a half asleep phase that night. Not exactly asleep, but only half aware. I puked, well dry heaved, several more times that night. I couldn't even keep down my glass of water.

The next morning, I wasn't feeling any better. Charlie brought me some crackers to see if I could eat them. Unfortunately about ten minutes later, the crackers were coming back up.

Not to mention, my throat and head were hurting. My throat because, well, throwing up wasn't exactly comfortable. I was sprawled across my bed when Charlie came in to tell me he had to go the station for a bit. I told him I would be fine and call him if I needed him.

By Sunday afternoon, I could keep some crackers and water down. I didn't try to cook anything. My throat and head still ached, and I figured I needed some sleep. I was laying on the couch watching some TV show I couldn't name.

***

I was woken out of my slumber by a loud knock on the door.

"Ugh…" I moaned, not wanting to get up. There was another loud pounding on the door, so I got up. I tripped on my way to the door. I knew it would leave a bruise on my knee.

I opened the door to see Paul looking at me with a glare.

"Paul, what's up? I told you I couldn't come down this weekend," I mumbled still a bit foggy from just waking up.

"Listen, I need to talk to you. Can we sit down?" He asked.

"Okay, but I'm not really in place for company." I told him. I knew I was being really grumpy, but I had just woken up. Plus, my head was _really _hurting.

We sat down on the couch. "Bella, if you don't want to do this you need to tell me. Don't worry about sparing my feelings. I love you, you're my soul mate. But if you don't want to date, can you at least tell me?"

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused.

"It's sort of obvious that you've been avoiding me. I haven't seen you outside of school in a month. What's wrong? I thought everything was going great between us. I knew I should've never told you about Samantha…" Paul rambled on and on.

"Paul! I'm not avoiding you! But since I can't exactly have you over at my house… I've been busy. I can't drive down to your house daily for just a few minutes when I'll have to rush back home so Charlie won't ask me where I was. I hate lying to him, Paul! I've been sick! I've been puking my guts out all weekend. I haven't ate more then a few crackers since Friday night. I'm sorry I couldn't rush down to La Push!" I yelled at him. I was being rude, I knew that. But I couldn't believe he was going to come in here and act like I wanted to break up just because I had other things to do.

"Well, then, what about the last three weekends!? Do you have an explanation for that? Because the way you put it, you're avoiding me! You didn't even call me to tell me any of this!" He yelled.

"My best friend was having a crisis! She needed me! Her boyfriend was cheating on her with Laruen. I wasn't going to leave her alone during that! I knew what she went through. She called me crying, Paul! I wasn't just going to tell her no because I had some secret boyfriend in La Push!" I yelled right back at him. My throat was really hurting.

"As for the other two, my dad thought I was dating Jake. I wasn't going to go down to La Push because that would just confirm his suspicions. I know how you feel about my closeness with Jake. He's my best friend though! I didn't tell _you _about Charlie's guess because I wanted to spare _your _feelings! Unlike when you came in here and started yelling at me!" I yelled and by this time I had tears running down my face.

I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I was glad I hadn't tripped. Once in the safety of my bedroom, the tears really started coming. I knew we had just had our first _real _fight. But I couldn't bring myself to be sad about that. I was just mad. Really mad. I had been puking, sick to my stomach. And then last weekend, my closest girl friend was depressed. And then I tried to spare his feelings! I couldn't believe he just came in here and accused me like that! He was supposed to be my soul mate, he was supposed to understand.

I heard a small knock on my bedroom door, but I wasn't going to get up. I laid on my bed, trying to make sense of it all.

**A/N: Cliffy, sort of. I know, don't kill me. But what relationship is perfect. I'm sick of imprint stories that they get alone perfectly. I mean, how realistic is that? Well… It's a story about werewolves. You can't be too realistic. Okay, so I skipped a lot of parts in this chapter. Truthfully, I wanted to be able to make that all one chapter and it was getting too long. I had to cut out a few unnecessary parts. Review are love. I need more then 12 before I update. So if you want to know what Paul has to say for himself, you should review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was gonna have the stay mad at each other longer, but I don't think it fits either of their personalities in the story to hold a grudge. So they're just going to kiss and make-up, well for now anyway. ;)**

He knocked again. I was mad, though. I wasn't going to answer it. I knew that if he wanted to get in, he could. He could rip down my bedroom door with one arm, but I hoped that he wouldn't.

"Bella, Charlie's going to be home soon. So I'm going to leave. I miss you though. I'll come by tonight if you want me to… When Charlie's asleep. I love you," Paul said through the door. I heard him walk downstairs.

I didn't want him to come back tonight. I needed to be alone. I was going to need time to calm down if Paul didn't want me to yell at him again. I pulled out my phone.

_I need time to calm down. Don't come back tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. _I wrote and sent it to Paul. Tomorrow was Monday, I would see him.

_Alright. I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that. _

"Ugh!" I moaned at no one in particular. I threw my phone across the room and it hit the wall.

"Are you okay? I just got home." I heard Charlie yell up the stairs.

"Yeah!" I yelled down.

I walked over to my phone was broken. Ugh, I'd have to go to Port Angeles to replace it. That was the last thing on my mind right now though. I only used my phone to talk to Jacob or Paul anymore, anyway. I went back to my bed and closed my eyes even though it was only 7:00. I fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

The next morning, I woke up with a massive headache. I was still having flu-like symptoms even if I hadn't puked in twelve hours. I knew I had to go to school today. Paul and I really needed to sort all of this out.

I headed to school in a trance like state and was ready to face Paul. I wanted him to know I wasn't mad at him. I was mainly mad at myself. I should've made time for Paul or at least handled it better when he confronted me. Love makes people do crazy things.

I got to History earlier for this reason. No one was in the classroom except for him.

"I'm so sorry," I told him when I walked in.

He looked up from his computer to see me standing there. "Bella? You shouldn't be sorry. You were sick and helping your friend and me and I just yelled at you! I had no right to do that. You deserve better then me. You have to lie to everyone. The least I can do is be there for you! I'm really sorry, Bella."

He was now standing in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me to pull me in for a big, _very _warm hug. I hugged him back. We stood there for a bit just embracing each other, forgiving each other. Everything was okay, for now. Nothing was going to come in between Paul and me. We were destined to be together.

I stood on my toes so I could give him a peck on the lips. Short and sweet.

"Class is going to start soon. I'll try and come down to La Push today. Then we can sort everything out," I told him and took my seat.

Seconds later, students started piling in. Mike came in and winked at me. He sat down on the edge of my table. I guessed planning to talk to me until the bell rang. I heard Paul growl. I snapped my head around and shot him a glare.

"So, Bella, how was your weekend?" He asked.

"Oh, not so good. I had the flu, so I was pretty much housebound all weekend. Plus, I couldn't keep anything down," I said with a wince. "How was yours?"

"Ah, that sucks. Well, I hope you're feeling better now? Mine was okay, I guess. I went to a movie with Jessica on Saturday night, but she got the flu too I'm guessing. We had to leave early. She isn't here today…" Mike trailed off as the bell rang.

"I guess it's just going around then. Hopefully no one else gets it. It was _not _pleasant." I was really trying hard to be nice to Mike, but with Paul glaring at the back of his head, it was hard.

Paul started walking over to us. I crossed my fingers hoping he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Mr. Newton, I'm going to have to ask you to please take your seat. We have a quiz today," Paul said in a serious deep voice, trying to sound official.

I had to hold in a laugh. Teacher Paul and boyfriend Paul were two completely different people and for that, I was happy.

****

It was finally Friday and I couldn't wait to spend the whole weekend in La Push. I was originally going to go get my new phone in Port Angeles today, but there was a barbeque tonight that the elders, the pack, Charlie, and I had all been invited, too. Paul sort of had to go, but I wanted to. I missed Jacob, I hadn't seen him for almost a month.

No matter how much Paul wasn't a fan of the idea, Jacob was still my best friend. After Paul, he would always be put first. He did mean the world to me, even if it wasn't the way he wanted it to be. He was okay with Paul and I now. He had already given Paul "the boyfriend talk."

Pretty much, Jacob had yelled at him about how if he ever hurt me, he would wish he was never born. If he took things to fast, Jacob would punch him in the face so he could never kiss anybody again. Blah, blah, blah. Silly boy stuff that was completely unnecessary. Paul would never rush me into anything, at least I hoped.

There was one thing I was worried about though. Charlie. Paul and I were usually able to be completely "together" in La Push. Everybody we were ever with knew about us and was sworn to secrecy. Tonight was a complete different story. All the families would be there. Sam thought it would be a good idea if Embry and Jared's parents came. They were the only ones that didn't know what was going on when the two of them snuck out.

Sam thought that maybe if the families came, they would lay off a little bit. If they knew that Sam and the rest of them were good guys and not trying to corrupt their little boys' innocence.

I didn't think Charlie had the slightest idea about Paul and me, but it still made me anxious. Tonight, I would have to be careful about standing or sitting too close to Paul.

I didn't drive with Charlie down to La Push though. I came up right after school, while Charlie wasn't coming until about five.

Even though I was going to Paul's house, I would have to be back at Jake's by four. I didn't want Charlie to ask and it was better safe then sorry. I wanted to have some alone time with Jake anyway. I wanted to talk to him.

Paul was waiting for me when I pulled in. He could probably hear my truck from a mile away. He was defiantly not on my truck's side. He was on the Jacob/Charlie/Billy/all of the pack's side. They all told me that I needed to get rid of it. Charlie and Paul were both more then willing to chip in for me to buy a new car. I wasn't having it though. I loved my truck. Plus, I couldn't take money from Paul _or _Charlie.

He took my coat for me, like a true gentleman, and laid it on a chair. After he sat down, I snuggled next to him on the couch.

"So, are we okay now?" He asked me, while rubbing circles on my lower back.

"We were always okay. We can't let some stupid little fight come in between us. Not worth it…" I whispered.

"Alright, good. I can't stand fighting with you. I love you, and sometimes I do _really _stupid things."

"Just one of the many things I love about you."

**PPOV**

Bella and I had just had our first real fight and I felt horrible. I didn't know what got into me. I shouldn't have gone in there and just yelled at her like that. I heard my phone beep and pulled it out of my pocket, even if I was driving. _One New Message. _I clicked "open" and saw that it was from Bella.

_I need time to calm down. Don't come back tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Alright. I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that. _I texted back immediately even if my heart was ripping in two. Bella had rejected me and it hurt. I knew that I was turning into a chick, I got teased by the guys all the time. Whenever I thought things like this, they would tease me about where my manhood went.

I didn't care though. Bella didn't want me. She saw me flip out. I pulled over because I was shaking so violently. Not because I was angry, just frustrated with myself. Embarrassed that I acted like that. I didn't want to phase in my car. I got out, and walked into the forest.

****

That very well could have been the longest night of my life.

I listened to Bella's wishes and didn't go over to her house. I didn't even leave my house. Jacob had heard my thoughts when I lost control on the side of the road though. He had called me a few times. Asking if I wanted him to call Bella. I told him no, that she needed to calm down. Honestly, I just didn't want to get rejected again. And this time through Jacob. That was the last thing I needed.

I was starting blankly at my computer. I hadn't slept a wink last night and I really couldn't pay attention to anything.

"I'm so sorry," I heard a voice like bells say in front of me.

I looked up from my computer and saw my personal angel in front of me. At least she wasn't so angry that she wouldn't talk to me.

"Bella? You shouldn't be sorry. You were sick and helping your friend and me and I just yelled at you! I had no right to do that. You deserve better then me. You have to lie to everyone. The least I can do is be there for you! I'm really sorry, Bella."

I stood in front of her now. If she was forgiving enough to say she was sorry, then she must want to stay together. Bravely, I wrapped my arms around her waist embracing her. She tightened her grip on me and I knew I must've been smiling like an idiot. We stood peacefully like that for a few minutes. It felt like everything was okay again. Bella had forgiven me. We were still together, even though we still needed to talk about things. That could be saved for a later date though. I wasn't ruining today. She got on her toes to give me a kiss that left me wanting for more. Tease.

"Class is going to start soon. I'll try and come down to La Push today. Then we can sort everything out," She told me and took a seat at her desk in the third row.

Seconds later, the students started coming in. I saw Mike wink at my Bella and sit on the edge of her table. Accidentally, I let out a growl. Bella turned her heard around and glared at me. Could she really blame me? I hated that Mike kid. He was always trying to ask her out. She was _mine_, not to sound like an angry, possessive werewolf or anything. My hands were shaking as I gripped my desk.

I watched Mike talk to her for a few minutes, but as soon as the bell rang I walked over there.

"Mr. Newton, I'm going to have to ask you to please take your seat. We have a quiz today," I told him trying to sound serious.

**A/N: I really wasn't planning on updating tonight, but whatever. I know, I haven't updated as frequently as usual but I'm busy. Sorry about that. I'll promise you that if you review, you can expect an update this weekend. Otherwise, it might have to wait for another week or so. Reviews are love! Hit that green button, you know you want to.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted… I know where I'm taking this story, I just don't know how to get there. I don't want to rush into it. Here's your chapter. (:**

I cuddled on the couch with Paul for about an hour, but before I knew it it was 4:15 and I knew I really needed to leave.

"Paul, I've gotta go," I told him.

"Why can't you just stay over here?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe because my dad will be there tonight. It's going to look a bit suspicious if I drive up with my history teacher. Plus, I want to talk to Jake," I said.

"Fine. I'll see you in a little bit, right?" He asked.

"Of course. Be on your best behavior when Charlie gets there!" I said, in mock seriousness. Paul would probably woo my dad, before he knew that we were secretly dating. Good thing I wouldn't have to tell my dad that for months.

I drove to Jake's house, though my truck seemed to be lagging a bit more then usual. I'd have to ask Jake to take a look at it. I'd probably just end up breaking something if I looked.

*****

"Bella, there isn't much I can do," Jacob said while wiping his hands off on a washrag. "I'd give it another few weeks or so. It would cost more to fix it then it's worth. Sorry."

"Are you sure?" I asked him sadly. He nodded.

The dinner had just ended. Most people had left. Charlie, Paul, Billy, Quil, Jacob, and I were standing outside by my truck. Jake had just looked over my rusty red truck.

"I guess it's time for a new car then…" I said to no one in particular. I wanted to grab Paul's hand so bad right now. If only Charlie would leave…

"We should probably be heading home, Bells," Charlie said interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay. I have to grab a couple things. I'll be a few minutes behind you." More like I wanted to talk to Paul without Charlie around.

"Are you sure you want to drive it home? I don't want you breaking down."

"I'll be fine. Jake said I can still drive it for a little while…" I reminded him.

Charlie left without another word while the rest of us piled into Jake's living room. "I still don't see the point of that dinner…" Jake muttered once we got comfortable.

I laughed quietly. Jake didn't like so much company at his house.

"So, my truck is really dead?" I asked after a short awkward pause. Everyone laughed because they knew it was going to happen. I was so against getting a new car, but now I had to. Paul squeezed my hand encouragingly.

"Aw, it's not that bad. You can find a much safer car now. I knew that truck only had days left. Cars aren't supposed to get that old," Paul joked.

I shot him a joking glare. "I should probably go. I'll see you later. Love you." I gave him a meant to be short kiss, but he pulled me in.

"Hey! Get a room!" Quil yelled, throwing a pillow at us. I had completely forgotten that he was here.

"I'll walk you out, Bells." Jake told me. He grabbed my hand, and I saw Paul roll his eyes. I gave him a warning look. He knew that Jake didn't mean anything by it. It was just …normal for us.

I was getting into my car, when I remembered something I needed to ask Jake.

"Oh yeah! Jake, do you think you could go into Port Angeles with me tomorrow? I need to pick up a new phone, since I broke mine. I was going to ask Paul to come, but he can't really… Since we can't be seen together. It's too risky. But I don't really want to go there alone. I doubt Paul will even let me go alone. And…" Jake cut me off.

"No need to ramble, Bells. Of course I'll come. I'm driving though. I doubt your truck can make it to Port Angeles and back. What time? How about I pick you up around 2:00ish?" He asked.

"That sounds great. It shouldn't take too long."

"Well, I've got nothing to do all day. And I don't have patrol until tomorrow night, so I'm in no rush."

"Thanks, Jake. You're the best."

With that, I pulled away carefully trying to spare my truck. I knew Paul wouldn't be too thrilled with Jake taking me. I was sure that he would think that it was better then going alone though, especially without a cell phone. Paul didn't know what happened last time I went to Port Angeles alone, and I wasn't planning on telling him. Nothing had happened. Well, something would've if …Edward hadn't been able to get to me on time.

It took me longer to get home, since I didn't push my truck a mile over forty.

"Bella, can you come in here for a second?" Charlie called when I got home.

"Yeah, one second." I pushed off my shoes with my feet and kicked them somewhere unknown. I put my jacket on the couch, then sat down across from Charlie at the kitchen table.

"So, I know you said there wasn't anything going on with Jake, but…" Charlie started.

"Cha- Dad! I promise, I am _not _going out with Jacob! He's my best friend, nothing more," I whined.

"I believe you, Bella. That's not what I was going to say."

I blushed. "Oh, sorry. Continue on then?"

"If you aren't going out with him, how about any of the other Rez boys? The two that stayed after… What were there names? …Oh yeah. Paul and Quil. How about them? They seemed to like you."

I paused for a few seconds, scared that Paul had been ogling me and my dad noticed. But I just laughed, and tried to act normal. "Oh gross, Dad! One, Quil is like a brother! That's weird. And Paul… Paul is my teacher!" I cried, hoping I sounded convincing.

"Your teacher?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I know. I thought it was weird at first too. But he's friends with Jake. So, I'm over it. It's not weird and awkward anymore." _Because now we're secretly dating_, I thought. "But you don't have to worry about any of the Rez guys trying to corrupt my innocence." I said lightly.

"Alright, Bella. I'm going to watch the end of a game. Good night!"

I walked upstairs, thankful for that conversation to be over. I had honestly thought that we were caught. I would have to warn Paul to stay away around my dad. I couldn't have him being any more suspicious.

I fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring me. I was excited to hang out with Jake, yet I couldn't help a nagging feeling at the back of my head that made me wonder what was going to go wrong.

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was really short… Sorry. D: But **_**something **_**is going to happen in the next couple chapters that I didn't want to start giving clues to yet. Something bad, something good, something that won't matter at all, or something that will change the relationship of Paul and Bella forever. I'm not telling. But if you have guesses, I'd love to hear. Might give you a preview if you guess right. So, review. The next chapter will be up soon. Probably today if I have the time. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: No one has guessed right yet. Hmmm… Here we go. Also, is anybody interested in Beta-ing this story?

**I woke up the next morning thrilled to be getting out of the house. The nagging still persisted and I couldn't help but think of the last time I had this feeling. When Edward left me… **

**Why was I thinking like this? Paul would never leave me. **_**You thought the same thing about Edward. **_**Paul loved me. **_**You thought Edward loved you too. **_**I shook my head, trying to stop the internal conversation I was having. I knew Paul wouldn't leave me. Well, at least I hoped he wouldn't.**

**I knew that if Paul left, it would be worse then when Edward did. I was **_**positive **_**that Paul and I were soul mates. It would be like ripping my life away from me. I would never get over it. **

**It was around 1:30 so I pulled on some jeans and my favorite hoodie and then headed downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat. I had woken up really late. **

**I heard a knock on the door. He was a bit early, but I was ready. When I opened the door, Jake was smiling at me.**

"**Why so happy?" I asked him, curious. I wondered if he was keeping something from me. We walked down to his car, and he opened my door for me. **

"**I guess I'm just glad to be spending time with you. Alone. It seems like you're always with Paul now. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're happy. Its just good to spend some time with my best friend," he said as he drove away from my house. **

"**If I remember correctly, we hung out yester-" I started.**

"**That doesn't count. You were over for a half hour before everyone showed up," Jake said, cutting me off.**

"**I'm glad to be hanging out with you, too. Does Paul know you're with me?" I asked. I figured Jake would've told him since I didn't get a chance to.**

"**Yeah, I told him. He wasn't too happy. He still thinks I'm trying to steal you away from him. You know I love you, Bells, but I'm just glad that you're happy. I wouldn't try and make you leave him. He's your soul mate. But he doesn't seem too convinced of that. Oh yeah, he wanted me to tell you to call or text him when you got your phone replaced," Jake finished.**

"**Alright. I will. I've tried to tell him you don't want to take me away, that we're just friends. But I think he got bit by a tiny green monster named Jealousy. I hope he can figure it out soon though. You're brothers practically. I'm sorry if he's being a jerk to you."**

"**Aw, Bells. It isn't your fault. You don't need to apologize. Now let's stop talking about him! Today is Bella and Jake time! Maybe we can take those bikes out for a ride later? They're getting a bit worn out." He said, winking at me. **

"**Oh, that sounds great! We should! I'm surprised you haven't sold them yet!" I exclaimed. **

"**I would never sell them. Even though now that they're working, they would be worth something. They started our friendship, Bells. No matter how cheesy that sounds!"**

"**You're right! Let's defiantly ride 'em later, kay?" I asked him.**

"**Of course."**

**Shortly after that and a few more conversations, we got to Port Angeles. Jake took my hand, again meaning nothing by it, and we made our way to a phone store. I got just another generic phone, not really caring. I needed to save my money for a new truck. I sent Paul a simple text, and put the new phone in my bag. **

**We were walking around looking for a place to get a late lunch/early dinner when Jake suggested Bella Italia. I sighed, and he noticed. **

"**What's wrong? Do you not like this place? We can eat somewhere else…" He trailed off. **

"**Oh, it's fine. It's just where Edward took me on our first date. Well, more like saved me." **

"**What do you mean saved you?"**

**I didn't mean to say that. Oops.**

"**Well. Jake you have to **_**promise **_**me you won't get upset. We're in public. Okay?"**

"**Alright, Bella. Pinky swear."**

"**So, it was before Edward and I were dating. A few weeks after I moved here. Anyway, I was shopping with my friends Jessica and Angela here. I was going to run to a book store and then meet them for dinner. I didn't go into the bookstore, because the cashier freaked me out, so I headed to the restaurant. **

"**There were a few guys that were following me. I didn't think anything of it. I thought maybe they were just heading the same way. But then they got closer. And their other friends came in front of me. None of them actually touched me. Edward got there before they could. They were going to- to rape me. At least that's what Edward heard in their minds."**

**When I looked up, Jacob was shaking. I placed my hand on his cheek, hoping to calm him down."Sorry, Bella. I promised. I just… I can't even imagine that happening to you. It's horrible. Ugh. Does Paul know?" He asked.**

"**No, I never told him. He never asked. Let's go eat, I'm starved."**

**Dinner wasn't quiet, but Jake didn't bring up Edward or that incident. I was happy because Jake knew when I really didn't want to talk about something. **

**We talked about lighter topics. When I asked Jake what he was doing in school, he made a joke about how he knew what I had been doing. I replied with some nonsense joke about his mom. **

**It was about 5:30 when we were finished, so I asked Jacob to take me to Paul's place. He happily agreed and before I knew it we were at Paul's house. **

**A/N: I know. Another short one. But this is where things turn to the better, or worse, or a lame surprise that you'll all hate me for. I love to hear your guesses. Next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow or the next day. And if you have any interest in beta-ing, PM me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is not, I repeat **_**not, **_**the same exact thing. Hahah. This is a better, edited version. I updated the wrong one last time. So if you care… Thank my lovely beta Nevaehell. (:**

**BPOV**

I didn't bother knocking, since Paul always left his door unlocked so I could come in. As I walked in, the feeling of dread got worse. When I looked… I blinked a few times. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Samantha," I heard Paul moan.

There he was. The love of my life making out with the girl who was supposed to be his ex. Not only his ex, but his ex that broke his heart cheating on him with one of his best friends!

I was surprised that Paul didn't hear me come in. Then again he was too busy kissing (if I could even call it kissing) Samantha's face off! I wanted to go over there and just slap her.

Paul was mine! He was my soul mate, and was cheating on me! I wondered how long this had been going on. Was today the first time? Did it start when I didn't come over for a while? Had it been since he told me about her, or even before?! The tears were rolling down my face as I pondered these questions.

While I was standing there in shock, it didn't cross my mind that if it had been going on for a while… The pack would know. He couldn't keep it a secret for that long.

After I had been in there for what seemed like day –which was only ten seconds or so- Paul heard me.

He looked up, shocked. Good, he should be. I turned around, slammed the door, and the tears started coming. Fast.

Jake thankfully hadn't driven away yet.

**JPOV**

I was just about to drive away when I heard Paul's door slam. Surprised, I looked turned around to see Bella running out of the house crying. Her body was shaking with sobs; she almost looked like one of us before we phased.

"Bella, what's wrong?!" I shouted. Before I could get out of the car, she was in it.

"Just drive," she whispered.

"I'll take you back to my house. Bella, I would love it if you could talk to me. I'll be on your side, no matter what. I swear to God… If Paul hurt you, I'll kill him. Can I?" I said, only slightly joking.

"Take me back to your house, then I don't care," Bella said.

It must be really bad. Bella would probably never say that under regular circumstances. I put my arm around her shoulders while I drove. I tried to calm her down, it just wasn't working.

When we got back to my place, I turned around so I was facing her, trying to get her to talk to me. I wanted to make her feel better.

"Bella, will you please tell me what is making you so upset?" I asked her nicely.

She took a big breath and began talking to me. "I walked into Paul's house and… and… He was kissing, well, making out with Samantha." She started crying harder.

"Wait, Samantha? As in, the ex that was cheating on him?!" I asked her, trying to not yell. She nodded.

"Oh my god. That douche bag!" I shouted the first thing that came to my mind. "I'm so sorry. I swear, I'll go over there and kill him. If you want me to, of course. After he felt what it did to him when he walked in on her, you'd think he would never even think about doing that to someone else…"

"Can we go inside?" She whispered.

"Yeah, of course. I think Billy's home. He's going to want an explanation. Can I tell him?"

"Sure. But if _he _comes around, just tell him I don't want to talk to him. Ever. I don't know why he would look for me though. He seemed happy enough with _her." _She told me, now sounding more mad then sad.

"You got it. I'll get rid of him; you don't have to worry about it," I said with an evil smile.

Bella and I went to my room, after I motioned to my dad that I would tell him in a minute.

After she got settled in my room, I told her that I'd be right back. I went out to the living room to talk to Billy.

"What happened to her?" He asked me when I got out there. My dad really cared about Bella. She had always been like a daughter to him.

"She walked in on Paul and Samantha, of all people, making out," I growled.

"I can't believe he did that to her! After the same thing happened to him… Do you know how long it's been going on?" He asked after calling Paul a few profanities too.

"That's the same thing I said. I'm guessing not long. I don't think he'd be able to keep it from us for that long. This could possibly be the first time. Bella's really messed up about it though- probably worse than when Cullen left. She thought –well, knew- that Paul was her soul mate. I swear I could kill him…" I told my dad.

"I'm going to call Charlie. I'll tell him that Bella tripped. She, erm, sprained her ankle and she doesn't want to get up and have to walk on it. I'll tell him that it wasn't broken but, uh, she'd need to keep off of it for a couple days. Then if she wants to miss school on Monday, which I'm sure she will, she still has an excuse. I know you won't try anything with her, and Bella can't tell Charlie what really happened.

"Will you go tell Bella? I'll also call Sam and fill him in. Maybe he can straighten up Paul. Wait, what if he comes over here?" My dad rambled on.

"I'll talk to Bella about her staying the night. As for Paul, Bella already said that she doesn't want to talk to him. She's going to have to, eventually. I doubt she'll go to school Monday. Tell Paul that she isn't ready to talk to him. And that's she pissed at him, he deserves to have his feelings hurt…if he even has any."

I walked back into my bedroom, to see Bella staring at my ceiling.

"Hey, my dad is going to call Charlie. He said that he'll tell him you sprained your ankle and you don't want to have to walk on it yet. Then, if you want to miss school on Monday you can still use that excuse. And you can spend the night tonight… Of course, if that's okay with you? Charlie would want to know the truth, and we know you can't tell him."

"Thanks, Jake. That sounds great. What am I going to do at school though? There's no way I can face him. What did I get myself into, Jake? Dating a teacher? Do you know how awkward and… horrible that class is going to be?!" She cried.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry. Hopefully you guys makeup. I mean, he's still your soul mate."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he lied about that too!"

"Bells, there's no way he lied about that. He loves you. I'm sure he just made a mistake. Don't get me wrong, I'm not that it's okay. I'm not saying that you should still go out with him after a simple apology. I'm just telling you that he still loves you. And that the imprint is still there. He can't live without you. And I know you can't live without him. It sucks, Bella, it really does."

"Thanks, I just can't face him yet. You do a great job at making me feel better. I really do love you, Jake."

She put her head on my chest and fell asleep. When dinner was finally ready, I didn't want to wake her, so I put some leftovers in the fridge in case she was hungry when she woke up. I really hoped that she would feel a bit better then. I hated seeing her so upset.

At about 9 –about two and a half hours later- Paul showed up. I took my sweet time answering the door since I knew it was him.

"Is Bella here?" He asked, out of breath.

"What's it to you?!" I said, angrily.

"I can smell her. She's here. I need to talk to her, Jacob. It's an emergency," he said. He was bluffing. He probably didn't even think I knew.

"I know what you did to her. She doesn't want to talk to you. Plus, she's asleep."

"Well, doesn't she need to be home anyway?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Jake, it wasn't my fault! It was a mistake! I swear. You can't listen to my thoughts! Then you'll see that I'm telling the truth!"

"I'm sure you can lie through your thoughts, if you try hard enough. Now, leave. I don't want to talk to you and neither does Bella. If you ever want to speak to her again, I'd be pretty careful the next time you talk to her. I warned you what I would do to you if you broke her heart. She doesn't even seem to care that I want to hurt you!" That was below the belt, but it was still true.

"Jacob, just hear me out."

I shut the door then, not wanting to hear another word.

**BPOV**

I woke up on Sunday morning (more like afternoon since the sun was still out) trying not to believe anything. But here I was at Jacob's house, and I knew it was true. Jake walked in before I fully woke up.

"Hey, Bells. How are you feeling?" He asked, concern leaking from his voice.

"Crappy. I still can't believe he…" That's all I got out before I started crying again. I couldn't believe I had any tears left.

"He isn't worth it. Oh yeah, he came by last night…" He started telling me.

"Really? What did he say?" I asked him.

"That it wasn't his fault, it was a 'mistake' and he wanted to talk to you. I told him that you didn't want to talk to him and that it was going to be a while. I don't think he'll come looking for you again. But do you mind if I patrol by your house tonight? I just want to talk to him if he comes looking for you."

"You don't have to stay outside, Jake. You can come in through the window," I said. I had calmed down a bit. I was over Edward now. My heart was being ripped out by someone else that made Edward seem like a paper cut. I laughed out loud when I realized how ironic that was.

"Are you going crazy on me? I don't see what's funny," Jake asked, confused at my outburst.

"Just a thought that crossed my mind, about Edward leaving being like a paper cut compared to this."

"I still don't see how that's funny. I think it's horrible that you've had your heart broken twice. I'm really sorry 'bout that, Bella. I'll kill both of them, and you know I can…" He threatened.

"It was really funny, just ironic. Oh, you didn't know why they left… Did you?" Jake shook his head. "I got a paper cut at my birthday party. Jasper sort of freaked out, you could say. He was about to kill me before Edward stopped him. Edward didn't want to put me in danger, so they left. I just thought it was ironic that I compared it to that."

Jake laughed, but I could tell he was still confused. He had successfully gotten my mind off of Paul, just like he did when Edward left. Things were playing out the same.

The rest of the day passed by like this. I cried, Jake got my mind off of it, and repeat. It wasn't till about 5:00, when I was about to leave, when we made plans for tomorrow.

"Hey! Maybe we can ride the bikes tomorrow," Jake suggested.

"That sounds great! Do you find it weird too things are playing out just like last time?" I asked.

"You're right, it is. Since Charlie can't really see you out, I'll pick you up around eleven?"

"Uh, sure. But don't you have school?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I'm not going. My best friend needs me, and I'm not leaving her alone. So, I'll drive you home now."

With that, we made our way to my house.

********

By the end of the day with Jake, I felt better. I wasn't healed, not even remotely close, but I was doing okay. I wasn't being reckless just to hear voices, I wasn't even hearing any; I was doing it because I wanted too. I wanted to spend time with my best friend and make everything else go away.

Jake had driven his motorcycle to my house which we both rode back to La Push. It was my first time riding away from the dirt path, so I was a bit freaked out. Jake was a pro though, and after picking up my bike we went to the dirt clearing.

He reminded me the basics, and I turned out to be better than ever. I was focusing on the ride now, not a voice.

Once the day was over, much to my dismay, Jake drove me home on the motorcycle. Neither of us wore helmets -we never had. But I was cold, so I buried my face in Jake's back on the way home to protect myself from the wind. If only I could get my mind off of how much I was dreading tomorrow.

**PPOV**

I hated myself right now. Not only did the love of my life hate me, but my pack did too. Sam had called me. He wasn't yelling, just using his stern alpha voice. I could remember what he said perfectly.

"_Paul, I can't believe you. Bella is part of our pack. Even without your imprint she would be. She and Jake are best friends and I can't believe you would do something like that. After you felt what it did to you, you would think that you wouldn't consider doing it to anyone else. You better make this right because I don't want our pack breaking up over it. I'll try and make Jake back off, but I can only hold him back for so long. Bella is like his sister and I won't stop him from trying to protect her."_

Even Sam, the calm and collected alpha, hated me even if he didn't come out and say it directly. Quil and Embry ignored me. Jared just gave me _that _look that says it all. Everybody else was just ignoring me.

I had been sad, but not surprised, when Bella didn't come to school today. Mike had looked concerned, but he could call her and ask. I couldn't. I had already tried several times, and she never answered.

On my way home from work, I saw her. On the back of a motorcycle with Jacob! I was honestly shocked. She had her arms around his waist and her head buried into the crook of his neck.

_That should be me, _I thought, _not Jacob. _She was _my _imprint and even if fate was conspiring against us, I loved her. I was going to win her back if it was the last thing I did.

**A/N: Alright. Reviews are love. 33 **


	11. Chapter 11

**PPOV**

Bella was out with Jacob today, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Jacob went with her to Port Angeles to pick up her phone. I was glad that she wasn't all alone, though.

Bella texted me when she got her new phone, but I guessed that she wouldn't be home for a while. I just wanted Bella to be happy, and it seemed like Jake made her happy. As long as he was just her friend, I would have to put up with him.

I was trying to occupy myself while Bella was gone. I straightened up my house a bit -it had gotten a little messy since I spent all my time patrolling or with Bella. At about 6:15, there was a knock on the door.

I wondered who it could be. It wouldn't be Bella as I had told her that she didn't have to knock and could just come in. I went to go answer the door, curious about who it would be, and saw the last person that I would've expected standing there in tears.

…Samantha.

"Samantha?" I asked, wondering if it was really her. She looked much skinnier then she had when we broke up. Her 6'1 height made her look even thinner.

"Can I come in?" She asked, tapping her foot like I was being impolite.

"Fine," I groaned as I stalked off to the living room leaving the door wide open. I sat down on the couch, and she sat next to me. "Would like to tell me why you're here?"

"Paul, Matthew… He broke up with me!" she cried.

Was she really telling me this? The guy that she was cheating on me with, my old best friend, had broken up with her and she was telling me?! I was just hoping to forget about both of them. I really didn't care about either of them anymore. I had Bella now, and that was all that mattered.

"Why are you telling me? Why are you even here in the first place?" I asked angrily.

"I realized I made a horrible mistake! Matt was never a good boyfriend in the first place. I loved you, I still love you. I never even liked Matt. It was all about sex!" She said, bawling her eyes out. Her hair, which I noticed she had dyed dark red, was covering her face.

Did Samantha have to tell me this? Was she trying to get back at me for never having sex with her? I wanted her out of my house; I didn't care how mean it was.

"Samantha, if this is really why you're here, then you should know that I'm in love with someone else. I'm not going to get back together with you!"

"You're lying. You still love me, I can tell! You were mad; don't let it ruin what we had... What I know we still have!"

"I wasn't. I was going to ask you to marry me that night!" I yelled. "You ruined me. I'm surprised I dated again so soon after you did that to me! How could I still love you? You made my life hell."

"Paul, you don't really believe that. Do you? I guess we'll just have to figure out."

Samantha leaned towards me and before I realized what was happening, she kissed me. She even started straddling me. I was trying to push her off, but I think she mistook it for wanting to continue.

"Samantha," I tried to say angrily. I guess that meant I was encouraging her to go on, in her mind.

She ran her hands up my shirt, and on my abs. I thought I heard a noise, so I turned my face as much as I could manage around and there was Bella.

I gasped. She was staring at us with tears running down her face. She ran out of the house before I even realized what was happening. I pushed Samantha off of me with more force than before, but by the time I got out she was driving away with Jacob.

"Samantha, you need to leave." I told her, sounding slightly more demanding than before. To my ears, however, all I could hear was my desperate pleading tone.

"Was that… her?" She asked.

"It's none of your business," I said stubbornly, not wanting to answer her question.

"She looks a little young, doesn't she?" She asked judgmentally. "You'd be so much happier if you got back together with me. I'd be surprised if she even takes you back. I mean, you didn't after you saw Matt and me."

"I don't need the reminder. Seriously, leave." I knew I sounded like a douche bag, but I had lost all patience with her.

After another five minutes of arguing like that, I got her to leave. I didn't know what to do though. Should I go find Bella? Should I give her a bit of time to cool off? I could feel her pain though. One of the many perks of imprinting was that when your imprint was in pain, so were you. It was unbearable; I just wanted to go help her.

Before I could think about her pain any longer, the phone rang. It was Sam.

"Hey," I said, wondering what he was calling about.

"Sadly, this isn't a friendly phone call. I'm sure you know what I want to talk about," Sam said sternly.

"Oh…" I whispered. I didn't think he would already know- I figured it would take a day or two for him to learn. I'm sure Jake or Billy told him.

"Paul, I can't believe you. Bella is part of our pack. Even without your imprint she would be. Her and Jake are best friends. I can't believe you would do something like that. After you felt what it did to you, you would think that you wouldn't consider doing it to anyone else. You better make this right because I don't want our pack breaking up over it. I'll try and make Jake back off, but I can only hold him back for so long. Bella is like his sister and I won't stop him from trying to protect her," Sam lectured me in his alpha voice.

"I will, Sam. I promise. I'm going to try and fix it. It was a mistake! I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! I was trying to get her to back off when Bella saw us, I swear."

"Did you believe Samantha when she told you that, after you caught her with Matthew?" He asked.

"No," I said, defeated.

"Exactly. It's going to take a lot of convincing to get Bella to believe you. It might be different with an imprint, but Bella's had her heart broken before. She probably isn't going to be too willing to take you back with open arms for a while."

"What should I do, Sam? Should I go look for her or give her some time? Do you even know where she is? I need to see her. I need to explain everything." I said hysterically. I hoped that Sam would at least help me a bit.

"Well, I know that she's with Jacob. Billy told me that she's staying over there tonight. Don't go doing anything stupid though, Paul. You don't want to piss Jacob _or _Billy off anymore. She's like a daughter to Billy. I think you should at least try and talk to her. The longer you wait, the worse it will get. I don't know if she's going to want to talk to you, but at least try."

"Thanks for being there, Sam. I know you're pissed at me," I said softly.

"No worries. Everybody needs some advice. Plus, I'm your alpha. I sort of have to be here for you whether I like it or not," Sam said with a chuckle.

"I'm going to go talk to Bella. I'll talk to you tonight when I have patrol."

I hung up and grabbed my car keys. The ride to Jake's house was only a few minutes long, but I was anxious. I didn't know what Bella was going to say to me.

Once I got there, I figured out she was not saying anything.

I knocked on the door, and Jake answered. "Is Bella here?" I asked.

"What's it to you?!" He shouted at me.

"I can smell her. She's here. I need to talk to her, Jacob. It's an emergency." I didn't know if Jacob knew all of the details yet. Even if Sam did, that didn't guarantee anything. Bella might've just told him a little bit of the story.

"I know what you did to her. She doesn't want to talk to you. Plus, she's asleep."

"Well, doesn't she need to be home anyway?" I asked. Even if Sam said Bella was staying here, I doubted that Charlie would let Bella. He seemed to be much more protective over her.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked, still refusing to answer my questions.

"Jake, it wasn't my fault! It was a mistake, I swear! You can even listen to my thoughts! Then you'll see that I'm telling the truth!"

"I'm sure you can lie through your thoughts, if you try hard enough. Now, leave. I don't want to talk to you and neither does Bella. If you ever want to speak to her again, I'd be pretty careful the next time you talk to her. I warned you what I would do to you if you broke her heart. She doesn't even seem to care that I want to hurt you!"

That really did hurt. Bella didn't care if Jacob beat the crap out of me? I wanted to believe that Jacob was lying or at least exaggerating, but I had a feeling he wasn't. Bella didn't care about me anymore. I didn't know why I had even let Samantha into my house. She was screwing up my life again. I needed to talk to Bella. I needed to explain.

"Jake, just hear me out."

Jacob slammed the door and I just stood there shocked. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was supposed to be happy now that I had imprinted! I just wanted to make everything right again.

Bella wasn't at school the next day, even if I wasn't very surprised. I was sad though, I really just wanted to see her. Mike had looked a bit concerned at school, but at least she was talking to him! I had already tried to call her, but it wasn't helpful. Every time it went straight to voicemail, so I figured her phone was off.

I was hoping she would be there tomorrow. I wanted to tell her the truth.

On the way home, there she was on the back of Jake's motorcycle. She wasn't even wearing a helmet! The least Jacob could do was make her safe, but _no_. I doubted that Charlie actually knew she rode motorcycles. Her and Jacob had apparently ridden a lot back before he phased.

Her body was pressed close to his, while her face was buried in his neck. I didn't care if it would take a lot of convincing to win Bella back; I just didn't want to see her on the back of Jacob's damn motorcycle again.

**A/N: Who's buying Harry Potter today? I know I am! Haha. I might love Twilight, but I like Harry Potter more. Sorry to all you Harry Potter haters. :P Reviews are love and make me update faster. (: **


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

Saying that I wasn't thrilled to go to school on Tuesday would be an understatement. I wasn't ready for the awkwardness between Paul and me. I was just going to treat Paul like a teacher or at least try to, since that's all he should be at school.

I still refused to talk to Paul. Jake had stayed loyally by my side, so Paul never tried to approach me. I wondered what Jake had said to him to keep him away –not that I was objecting.

Tuesday morning came way to fast, and before I knew it Jake was picking me up for school. He would pick me up at the end of the day too. I had asked, well, begged him to take me in the Rabbit instead. I didn't want Charlie to know that I frequently rode a motorcycle –he would probably have a heart attack.

Mike and Angela greeted me when I arrived at school. I saw them both eye Jacob curiously, but neither mentioned it… yet.

"Where were you yesterday?" Mike asked.

"I erm… hurt my foot. I wasn't supposed to walk on it. It feels much better today though," I lied.

"Oh, okay. Jessica wanted to see me, so I'll see you in History!" I groaned internally as Mike said this. He left to go find Jessica.

"You might be able to lie to Mike that easily, but I'm not falling for it," Angela said once Mike was out of hearing range.

"What are you talking about?" I asked shakily.

"You know what I'm talking about, Bella. I know when you're lying. You look like crap. You look like I did when I saw …Ben cheating on me!" She had a bit of difficulty getting Ben's name out, sort of like I used to with Edward. "Wait, you don't have a boyfriend… Do you?"

"No," I said. Again, I failed at lying.

"You do! Why are you lying? I'm sure it isn't that bad. You can tell me, Bella. I promise I won't tell anybody!" Angela promised.

I knew that I couldn't tell Angela the whole story, but having a girl to talk to sounded nice. I wondered how much I should tell her.

"You have to pinky promise me that you won't tell _anybody!" _I demanded. She stuck out her pinky smiling.

"I was dating... an older man. He wasn't married, but Charlie would have a fit. On Saturday, I saw him with someone else. They were having quite the intense make-out session," I tried to lie more convincingly this time. I assumed that Angela believed me because she didn't say anything.

"Oh my god! Bella, I'm so sorry. Who was it? Oh wait, you probably can't say. Why didn't you call me? You helped me so much when …he was cheating on me! Come over tonight! I'll get ice cream and movies! We can have a sleepover or something!" Angela begged.

"I don't know. It's a school night. And I sort of already have plans with my friend Jake. He's the only other person that knows," I told her part of the truth.

"Oh. Well, how about you come over at like six? We can tell Charlie that it's for a school project and I'm just going to give you a ride to school tomorrow."

"Okay, Angela," I said giving in. She would just bug me about it until I agreed. I didn't think my truck would make the drive to school tomorrow anyway. Plus, it felt good telling someone. "I'll be over at six."

The five minute bell rang, and we both decided it was time to get to class. I tried walking as slow as I possibly could, not wanting to ever get to class. About half way there, Mike met up with me, so I had to keep up with his fast pace, making me get to class a couple minutes early.

As I walked in, Paul and I shared an awkward look. He stared at me blankly. Tears started coming and I looked away quickly. I wiped away the evidence and followed Mike –who hadn't noticed a thing- to my desk.

"We took a test yesterday. You should probably go ask Mr. T when you can make it up," Mike told me.

"Oh, thanks. I guess I will. Uh… Will you come with me? I don't want to go up there by myself," I whispered. Mike probably assumed I was embarrased. Well, he chuckled and walked up there with me willingly. Paul still hadn't taken his eyes off me.

"Mr. Thomas, I wasn't here ye-yesterday. I was just won-wondering if I could make up that test?" I stuttered, hoping he wouldn't say lunch or after school.

"We're busy in class for the rest of the week. So, you'll have to come at lunch or after school."

"I'll come in with you, if you want?" Mike told me. He was my savior. "I've gotta make up a test from like a week ago, too."

"Thanks." We were facing each other now instead of Paul's desk. "I can't come today after school, when would you like to come?" I asked him.

"Wanna just come today at lunch and get it over with?" I nodded. "Is that okay?" Mike asked Paul, who was trying not to obviously glare at Mike.

"Yeah, that's fine."

I walked away and went to sit at my desk. Just as I sat down, the bell signaling the start of clas rang. Today already promised to be the longest, most awkward day of my life. I couldn't help but feel Paul's eyes burning a hole in my desk. I didn't let my eyes drift from my notebook a single time that whole period.

The bell rang finally. Of course, being me, I tripped on the way out of the classroom. My binder and notebook flew out a couple feet in front of me.

I felt a warm arm around me stopping me from landing face first on the floor, and a tanned arm reached out to grab my things.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Let me explain," I heard him whisper close to my ear.

I jumped, and walked out of the classroom before he knew what was happening. Had he really just put an arm around me in public? Was he asking to get fired, or worse…? I didn't care anymore. I wanted him out of my life. He had caused me enough problems and was ripping my relationships with my friends apart.

You could say that I wasn't very excited to go to his room _again _ to make up that stupid test. I texted Jacob on the way, knowing he would be the only one I could talk to. Mike was walking next to me, talking about Jessica or something.

_I have to go to his room to make up some test I missed. Help. _I sent to him.

I didn't get a reply until I was almost at his room.

_I'm sorry. If he tries anything, let me know. Sam is trying to hold me off from killing him though. Are you all alone? _Jake asked like a concerned big brother.

_No, Mike came with me. Sam is just concerned about the pack falling apart. I'll see you after school. _I sent quickly. I put my phone in my pocket as we entered his room.

"Here you go," Paul said handing us our tests. Turns out, Mike was a simple 10 question multiple-choice quiz while mine was a difficult 40 question long test. I knew I'd end up here all alone. Why did fate seem to hate me?

I was right. About five minutes after we started, Mike was done when I still had barely done ten questions.

"I'll see you when you're done. Is it okay if I leave, right?" He asked.

_No, _I thought. "Yeah, I'll be fine," I lied.

Mike left, believing me. After he was gone and the door shut, Paul looked up at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Bella let me explain…" He started.

I cut him off. "I need to finish my test, Mr. Thomas. I can't talk; I need to focus." I was sure that that would stop him from talking to me.

After another tense twenty minutes in his classroom, I finished the test. I went to hand it to him, but he was just ogling me like he had been earlier.

"I hate it when we don't talk, Bella. Please, just… I'm so sorry! She attacked me! I didn't kiss her back, I swear!" He pleaded.

Like I was going to believe that?

"How stupid do you think I am, Paul? Isn't that the same exact thing _Samantha_ said to you? Did you believe her? That's what I thought. Now why in the world am I supposed to believe you? I thought we were soul mates, but apparently that means next to nothing to you. Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you," I scowled at him with tears running down my face.

I quickly walked out of his classroom, slammed the door, and left without another look back. I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

**A/N: So Bella is still pissed at Paul and isn't talking to him. I wouldn't talk to him, jerk face. :P Reviews are love. (: They make me update faster. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Dang, I really love you guys. More at the end of the chapter. **

That day could've very well been the longest of my life, and it wasn't even over yet. Jacob picked me up in the Rabbit, since I didn't want to broadcast the fact that I rode motorcycles.

"I sort of told my friend Angela a bit of everything. I just told her that I was dating someone that was older and he cheated on me. She knew I was lying when I said that I was fine, so I had no choice but to tell her. Do you think you can drop me off at her house at around six? She wants to have a 'girls night.'" I told him as we drove to La Push.

"That's fine. Sam wants us to come over to his place for a bit though. He doesn't want the pack ripped apart, so he wants to talk to _all _of us."

"Ugh," I moaned. "I don't want to have to talk to him again. He just kept telling me excuses when I was done with my test. I don't want to hear lies from him, Jake."

"I know. You don't have to talk to him. Just sit there and look pretty and you won't even have to take a look in his direction."

Sam and Emily's place was only a few streets away from Jacob's house. We got there in no time.

Jacob came to open my door and almost had to pull me into the house.

"Hey Sam!" Jake said cheerfully when we walked in. Usually, I loved Jake's happiness. Today, with my not being happy, it wasn't as nice.

"Hey!" Embry called when he saw us. He came over to give me a hug, and I heard a growl. Well, Paul could deal with it. If I wanted to hug Embry, I was going to.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Alright, let's sit down and talk this out. I know you don't want to be here forever," Sam said loudly over everyone else's talking.

I sat down in between Jake and Embry, while Paul sat down on a chair across from us. Sam started speaking again before conversation could pick up.

"Everyone knows by now that there have been some problems between Paul and Bella," he stated.

Paul's eyes didn't drift away from me once. It was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, like when a teacher is standing over you while you take a test.

I guess Jacob could feel that I was a bit uncomfortable because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. I heard another growl, and Paul started shaking while glaring at Jake.

Sam shot a glare at Paul, but that didn't stop anything.

"What? Are you mad that I can comfort her since you broke her heart?!" Jake yelled at him.

"You don't even know the whole story, Jacob! It's none of your business!" Paul shouted, shaking harder now.

"Well, Bella's business is my business until she tells me to leave! I think she already told _you _that though!" Jacob countered, starting to shake a bit himself.

"Paul! Jacob! Outside now!" Sam ordered them in his alpha voice.

Paul and Jacob followed Sam out the door glaring at each other, shaking.

"We'll be right back, Bella. I think it would be best if Paul and Jacob figure out their problem first," Sam said over his shoulder.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Now one of them would probably get hurt because of me. I wasn't saying that Paul had the right to get mad at Jacob, but I didn't want him hurt. No matter how much I didn't want to, I still loved him.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" I whispered to whoever was listening.

"They'll be fine, Bella," Jared said.

"You don't need to worry about them," Embry told me at the same time.

"Sam is just trying to straighten them out," Quil decided to pitch in.

"Who wants food?" Emily said happily as she walked in from the kitchen with some muffins.

All of the guys went up and grabbed one, but I just sat there daydreaming.

"Same some for your brothers," Emily warned the guys.

"Do you want one, Bella? I made plenty," she asked. "They'll be fine, if that's what you're worried about. Sam doesn't want them fighting anymore. Plus, it's better then either of them phasing in here."

I grabbed a muffin and slowly nibbled on it.

After what seemed like days, though in reality it was probably about twenty minutes, Sam came in with Paul and Jacob behind him.

"Sorry, everything's okay now. Right?" Sam said. Paul and Jake nodded without looking up from the floor. "We can get this meeting on with now."

Jacob sat down next to me, while Paul took his seat back on the chair. "Everything okay?" I whispered to him.

"Everything's fine. Well we're not fine with each other, but you don't have to worry about us trying to kill each other. We'll be civil now," Jake told me in a low voice.

"Where was I…?" Sam said sitting in one of the chairs. "Oh yeah, so there have been some problems going on. It's going to be hard, but we can't let this rip apart our pack. We still have that redhead bloodsucker trying to get Bella, so we can't be arguing. Any problems with Paul and Bella, need to stay just with Paul and Bella no matter how much you want to get into their business." Sam gave Jake a stern look.

"I'm just tryin' to protect her, Sam. She's my best friend. But I'll try not to argue with Paul." Jake said. Then in a whisper, he coninuted, "I'll just ignore him at all costs."

I laughed quietly, planning on doing the same thing. Paul grolwed again. He really needed to stop doing that. It was getting annoying.

"Bella, can I talk to you… alone?" He asked me, looking into my eyes.

"We already talked, Paul. I think we know how it'll end. I don't think we need to do it again."

"You have to believe me! I didn't kiss her! She came in and attacked me! Michael had broken up with her and she was in tears! She pretty much barged into my house and started straddling me! I'm not saying that it's okay that I didn't push her off immediately, but I'm not lying. I'm so sorry, Bella! And then when we were out there and Jake phased, I heard about what almost happened in Port Angeles when you were with Edward! It killed me that I couldn't come back in here and hug you and tell you that I loved you and wouldn't let anything like that happen to you ever again. I just want to protect you, Bella. I love you!"

Paul looked more vulnerable as he said this then I had even seen him before. I couldn't take it. His brown eyes looked like he was close to tears and like I could see his soul. He looked so sad and heartbroken and in that moment, I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe him so much it hurt. I didn't want something like this to happen to me again though! My heart and my head were in war.

My heart wanted me to run over there and kiss him like I've never kissed him before. Tell him that I loved him too and that I believed him. I wanted to act like none of this had ever happened and just be happy.

My head, on the other hand, was telling me not to fall for this. I _caught_ him cheating on me. I caught him kissing his exgirlfriend. My head was telling me to not believe Paul because there was a chance that all of this was a lie.

So, I did what I do best. I ran.

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" I said with tears running down my face. As I ran out the door, I saw Jacob coming behind me. He started the car and drove to his house without saying a word.

**A/N: Hmm… So Paul is trying to open up to Bella, but she can't believe him yet. He's done too much damage and even Bella can't forgive him that easily. Thank my wonderful beta Nevaehell for fixing all of my silly mistakes that probably would make my story a lot harder to understand. I got more reviews for that last chapter then I have before. Let's try and beat it, kay? So review like you've never reviewed before. **


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV  
**

"Jake, can you just take me home?" I whispered once we had driven away from Paul's house.

"Yeah, but do you really want to be alone?" Jake asked me.

"Yes, that's what I want right now. I want to be alone. I want to have time to think because I don't know what to do. I might go to Port Angeles. Go buy a new book or just do something."

I hadn't really thought about going to Port Angeles, but now that I said it…It didn't sound like too bad of an idea.

"Do you want me to come with you? I don't even know if your car will be able to make it to Port Angeles and back," He asked.

"It'll be fine. Just go home. I'll call you when I'm back and then you can come over. And we can talk," I told him.

After about 10 minutes that were filled with silence –except for my sniffing since I was still crying- we arrived back at my home.

"Don't forget to call me when you get home," Jake said, sounding like my mother.

"I won't, _Mom," _I teased though my voice came out more monotonous than planned.

I opened my door and was getting out when I felt Jake grab my arm. "I think you need to give Paul a chance to talk to you. You might be surprised what he has to say."

"Don't, Jake. I'm not ready. He could be lying for all I know and I'm not going to get hurt _again! _I'll call you. Bye." I said slipping out of his grip and heading into my house.

I planned on writing a note for Charlie, grabbing my keys, and heading to Port Angeles. I was going straight there so it wouldn't be too late when I got home. I _did _want Jake to come over after. He was probably the only one that could understand right now. And it seemed like he was starting to believe Paul too.

**JPOV**

After leaving Bella's house, I went back to Sam's. Everyone was still there, including Paul. He didn't exactly look like he was at his best, but I couldn't blame him. His imprint wouldn't even be in the same room as him –let alone talk to him.

It had been over four hours since I got back to his house, making it a little after 9:00 at night. We were all still there. And Paul was getting slightly…antsy.

"So, where did you say she went again?" Paul asked as he paced the length of the living room.

"For the millionth time, she went to Port Angeles. She said she wanted to be alone so she could think. She was going to go to the bookstore," I said the same thing that I had already said countless times.

"Why would you let her go there?! You heard what happened last time she was there all alone! Not to mention it's dark out now and it's starting to rain! We need to go there. I need to see if she's okay," Paul said starting to speak more to himself then anyone else.

"She said she'd call me when she got back home. She's probably on her way home now. Give it 15 more minutes. She'll be fine. She has her car and she's a-" I started.

"Her car! Maybe it broke down! You said it only had so much longer left… She has no way to get home. Her phone might've died and that's why it keeps going straight to voicemail. She has no way to call us!" Paul exclaimed.

"Alright, Paul. If it'll shut you up, let's go. You'll see Bella, and she'll be absolutely fine," I told him grabbing my car keys.

"Okay. I'm sorry. It's just the imprint. I _know _something's wrong. I can _feel _it."

"It's fine, Paul. But when Bella's pissed because we didn't trust her, it's your fault."

**BPOV**

I was walking on the sidewalk in Port Angeles not really going anywhere. I had gone to the book store, but there wasn't anything there. I picked up some food, remembering that I had barely ate today. Now it was pouring rain and my phone was ringing.

"Great," I muttered to myself. I pulled over to a bench that was in front of some store and went to find my phone.

My phone went on ringing as I dug through my bag looking for it.

Finally I found it at the bottom of my bag. It was Angela. I had completely forgotten about her. We were supposed to hang out.

"Hey Angela!" I said into the phone.

"Bella! Uh… I was just wondering if you were coming over?" She asked in a small voice.

"I completely forgot about it until just now! I was having a rough day so I came down to Port Angeles. I'm just walking around.

"Isn't it pouring rain? You should probably head home."

"Yeah, I think I'm coming home right now. Maybe we can reschedule this for another time?" I suggested.

"That sounds good. Want to come ov-" The phone cut out.

I checked my phone to see if I didn't have signal to see a black screen. Great, now my phone's dying on me while I'm out. Today just wasn't my day. I knew I needed to head home. Charlie and Jake would probably flip out if they were trying to get ahold of me and my phone just went to voicemail. They'd probably come hunt me down. I laughed out loud.

It wasn't a happy laugh, more of a hysteric laugh.

"Hello," I heard a deep voice behind me that sounded sort of familiar. I didn't dare turn around.

"You know it's rude to ignore people." Another voice shouted to me.

I made a quick look around my shoulder to see three guys following me. They were probably only about ten feet away from me. There was no way I could run.

Déjà vu, much? I just hoped that the same thing wouldn't happen to me again. I didn't have Edward to come scare them away this time. I was all on my own. My phone was dead. I didn't even have pepper spray to protect me.

"Why don't you come hang out with us?" The third guy said.

"We'll show you a good time," One of them called out. Another whistled.

I started walking a little faster, even though I knew it wouldn't do much. I could try and find a store to walk into, but I had a feeling that wouldn't stop them. I couldn't hide out in a store forever.

I closed my eyes tightly for a few seconds, but never stopped walking. I focused on the ground, trying to control my breathing and hopefully not tripping. I paid attention to every little crack on the sidewalk, every single kicked rock.

After I turned another corner, I dared to take another look. They were closer to me now, but they hadn't said anything.

It took me until I was at the end of the street to realize that it wasn't a street at all. It was a dead end.

"Perfect, just perfect!" I muttered with a string of cuss words following.

"What'd you say, darlin? I guess you're stuck with us now," the one that sounded and looked slightly familiar said.

After taking another glance, I realized how. He was _the_ guy. He was one of the guys from the last time the events in Port Angeles had taken a turn for the worst.

I leaned up against the wall at the end of the street, with my back against it hoping that it would just disappear.

**PPOV**

"Can't you drive faster?" I asked Jacob. I knew it wasn't his fault that I was freaking out, but I couldn't help it. Port Angeles was still about twenty minutes away. "Wouldn't it be faster to just run?!"

"No, it wouldn't. Especially because we would have to take some major detours to I'm driving as fast as I can. Wait! Bella, she was supposed to hang out with Angela today! Angela was trying to cheer her up because Bella told her!" Jacob said excitedly.

"Wait, she _told _Angela about us?!" I exclaimed.

"No, no, no," Jake backtracked. "Angela knew something was wrong. So Bella told her that she caught her 'older' boyfriend cheating on her. Bella didn't say who it was or anything. Then Angela invited her to hang out tonight. That's not the point. We can call Angela and ask her if she knows anything. Maybe Bella's over there!" Jake explained.

He pulled out his phone and dialed quickly.

"Hello, Angela? It's Jake, Bella's friend."

After a short pause, Jake continued on. "Yeah. Bella went to Port Angeles and she was supposed to be home a while ago. Have you heard from her?"

There was a long pause. "Oh, really? Well thanks, I guess. We're going there to see if we can find her. We've all been worried."

Another short pause. "Yeah, I'll call you when we find her. I'm sure it's nothing."

He hung up and just kept on driving acting like I wasn't there.

"So, are you going to tell me what she said or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, well it wasn't exactly good news. But not bad either. She called Bella like 45 minutes ago. They were about to reschedule their plans, but Angela got disconnected. She thinks that her phone died."

"Great, just great! What are we going to do? She could be anywhere."

We finally got to Port Angeles and Jake parked. I practically jumped out of the car and started sniffing to see if I could pick up Bella's scent. Unfortunately, the rain had washed away anything that was more than five minutes old.

"Let's go check at the bookstore, and then we can just walk around from there and see if we can pick up a scent maybe," Jake thought out loud.

She wasn't at the bookstore and there was no scent either. The owner had seen her, but had no idea where she went. It was an older lady that looked like she just wanted to go home.

After we left there, we just started walking down the street when I heard something. It was far away, but I could hear thanks to the werewolf senses. I glanced at Jake and he had that same look on his face.

I heard it again.

"Please, please don't!" Someone called. And that someone sounded strangly like Bella.

I took off running full speed to where I heard it from. I knew Jake was behind me running just as fast. I didn't care if humans saw me running at a completely non human pace.

**BPOV**

The guy that was there last time started walking closer to where I was frozen.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

I didn't say a word.

"Well, I guess I don't really need to know your name… Though it would be nice."

He was standing inches away from me.

"Please don't do this!" I yelled, my voice cracking.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. You can go back home in a while, but if you tell anybody…"

He put an arm on either side of my body bringing his face close to mine. "You won't do that though, will you?" He asked.

"Please, please don't!" I shouted between sobs.

His friends started to walk closer to us.

"Get away from her," I heard a deep, comforting voice demand.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Trust me, I know that it's been a long time. About half of this chapter has been written for two weeks, I just never got the drive to finish it. I couldn't think of any ideas. I tried writing, but all of it just sounded sort of horrible. I'll try to update more often.**

**PPOV**

"I said get away from her," I muttered again. I could feel myself quivering.

The guy that was cornering my Bella turned around and his eyes widened as my glare hardened. I guess it wasn't everyday that you saw two huge shirtless guys threatening you. _Good, he should be scared._ The fact that I was shaking like I was having a seizure probably scared him even more.

I walked up to him with Jacob close behind me and grabbed him by the collar. I shoved him up against the brick wall before I continued talking to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"I… I… I'm drunk! I don't know!" He defended. He obviously was sober enough to realize that I meant trouble, and that it would be easier for him to admit that he was drunk rather than ramble on with some excuse as to why he was assaulting Bella.

"I. Don't. Care." I said, emphasizing each word. "You take another look in her direction, and I'll kill you. You're lucky that I haven't yet."

"Paul, go take care of Bella. I'll handle them," Jake said low enough that humans wouldn't hear us.

Before I dropped him to the asphalt, I gave him a nice punch to the face. I knew he'd wake up with one hell of a black eye in the morning… if Jake let him live that long. I turned around to see Bella had fallen to the sidewalk and had tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella," I whispered as I walked to her, my anger slowly disappearing. Now, I was just worried. My shaking slowly died down to a light shiver.

I put my hands out in front of my chest, showing her that I wasn't going to hurt her. She didn't look like she was going to be okay.

I sat down when she gave me a slight nod, wrapped my arms around her curled up form, and pulled her closer to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked softly.

She just looked at the guys that Jake was now threatening and didn't answer my question.

"Please talk to me," I begged her. "I can't take the silence."

"I- I was so scared. Thank you for be- being here," she stuttered, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she settled her gaze on my eyes.

I brought my hand to her face wiping away the tears. Any frustration with each other completely disappeared. The fact that she hadn't even wanted to be in the same room as me for days was completely forgotten.

"How about I take you to your truck, honey? It's starting to rain pretty hard, and we can't all be space heaters," I suggested.

Bella nodded and I vaguely heard Jake threatening the guys that if they were ever within 30 miles of Bella, he would kill them.

I picked Bella up bridal style, happy that she was in my arms again… even if it wasn't under the best circumstances. She buried her head into the crook of my neck.

As I turned around, I saw the three guys stumbling away. That was the last time they were messing with Bella, let alone any woman… I was sure of it.

"I'm going to take Bella home. Let Sam know," I told Jake and then turned to Bella.

After learning the whereabouts from Bella, I carried her to her truck that was about three blocks away.

The drive home was silent.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Paul?" Bella whispered, barely audible.

"Uh… Yeah, I guess I can."

I really didn't expect Bella to ask me that. I figured she would want to be alone for a little while; she could've still been mad at me for all I knew.

"You don't have to. I just… I don't think I want to be alone right now. I'll be fine if you want to go home though."

"No, I want to come over. I don't want you out of my sight right now. I'd go back and hunt down those guys, which probably wouldn't be the smartest thing. I just didn't expect you to ask me that. I would've spent the entire night patrolling around your house anyway."

I felt her snuggle deeper into my chest and I was perfectly happy, despite what had just happened.

After Bella was safe at home, I decided to phase to let Sam know that I'd be staying over while I waited for Charlie to fall asleep.

~*~

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" I asked Bella, lying next to her on her small bed.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I'm fine. I mean, it was a little scary. But I'm okay. Nothing happened, thank God. But Charlie would be a little suspicious and I don't want to have to tell him what happened, or more like what didn't happen."

We sat there in silence for a minute.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for being there for me. You're always there when I need you, even though I haven't been very nice to you lately."

"You had a right to not be nice to me. Even if I did not kiss her back and wanted nothing more than for her to be you, I can see how the situation would look. I've _seen _how it looks. I understand, Bella. I'm just glad everything's okay again."

"Me too," she whispered snuggling deeper into my chest.

**BPOV**

I woke up with my head on something much harder and warmer than a pillow. I tried to turn my head around to see what it was when I bumped heads with Paul.

Oh yeah.

The events of last night came flooding back to me. I was so close to getting taken and… raped. Paul and Jacob had saved me. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to go to Port Angeles all alone after what happened the first time.

Never again, I thought.

"You okay?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my head with my hand. "What time is it?"

"It's about 6:30. Charlie came into check on you about a half hour ago, but I heard him and hid."

"That was close… I should probably go down there and tell him I'm awake before he comes back up."

"Well now that you're awake, I was thinking I'd leave. I have to go home and change before school. I'll see you there though. Are you sure you want to go today?"

"I'm sure. See you later. I love you," I told him. I hadn't said that enough recently. I hadn't said it _at all. _

"I love you too," Paul whispered. With a kiss on my forehead, he ducked out my window out of sight.

~*~

I left the house after forty-five minutes and Charlie asking me if I was okay and how Port Angeles was about a million times. I thought I looked fine, at least better than I had for the last few days.

I walked into Paul's classroom a few minutes early so I could talk to him, finally thinking that everything was going to start working out.

I was wrong though. Something would always go wrong.

**A/N: Please, please review. I'll try and update this weekend. Depends how many reviews I'm getting. Maybe we could try to make it to 300 reviews? If we make it there, I'll update **_**immediately. (: I hope you all had a great holiday, and that the new year is going well. **_


	16. Chapter 16

Everything was going great up until the end of the day. I walked out into the parking lot to see Paul's spot empty and his car missing.

I wasn't stalking him, but after growing accustomed to seeing his car… I noticed these things.

Almost immediately, I whipped out my cell phone to see if he had contacted me. Nothing. No missed calls. No texts. Not a single thing, and I was worried.

It wasn't like him to just leave school without even saying something to me. I instantly started thinking the worst. What if someone got hurt? What if _he _was hurt?

I felt a pain in my chest, and I knew it was some weird imprint thing. I dialed his number. Straight to voicemail. So, I did the next thing I thought of. I booked it to my car and drove to La Push.

Figuring that it was some sort of pack matter, I decided that it would be best to check Sam's house first. I knocked on the door loudly and Emily opened it up in a matter of seconds.

"Bella, hey. Are you looking for Paul?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. I don't know. I got a weird feeling and he wasn't at school. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"Well, Sam left about thirty minutes ago. It was something about the pack; I don't really know what though. Paul is probably with them handling whatever it is. I'm sure it's okay though. You're welcome to stay here until they get back. He'll probably come here first anyway. And, if there is something wrong… Right here is the safest place to be," she rambled.

"Okay, thanks Emily. I had this bad feeling after school and when his car wasn't there… I sort of freaked. He didn't answer his phone and I just wanted to find him. I'll stay here though. So, what were you doing before I interrupted?"

"I was just finishing up watering the plants actually. Would you like to just sit down until the guys return?"

I nodded and followed her to the living room.

After a wait that probably felt longer than it was, I heard the front door opening. I jumped out of my chair and literally ran to the front door.

"Paul!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms.

"Hey babe, are you okay? Did anything happen?" he asked worried.

"No, I'm fine. I was just worried about you. Your car wasn't there and I had a really bad feeling."

"I got called out. We smelled something. Stupid bloodsuckers," he mumbled the last part.

"What was that? Vampires? Who?" I asked shocked.

_Don't say the Cullens, don't say the Cullens, _I chanted in my head.

"That's the problem. We have no idea. We don't know if they're a threat, or if they might be like the Cullens. Jared picked the scent up by the school and followed it. It was mainly in Forks. It wasn't the Cullens, it was a different smell. It didn't smell like that redhead either though. Quil, Jacob, and Embry are still out patrolling Forks."

I was standing there, gaping at him. More vampires in Forks? For such a small town, it sure did attract a lot of mythical creatures. I didn't know who it could be though.

"Are you okay, Bella? I thought you were over the Cullens so I didn't think it would bother you," he said.

"I am. It's just crazy to think of how many vampires come here, honestly. Seems like Forks can't catch a break. Good thing the poor citizens have a pack of egotistical werewolves to come to their rescue," I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes at me and bent down to kiss me.

"Alright guys, get a room. Why don't we move this to the living room, or the kitchen?" Sam tacked on the last part as his stomach growled.

While the guys ate enough for four people, Paul and I sat on the other end of the room. I was nibbling on some food while Paul swallowed his own whole.

"Do you want to go down to the beach?" Paul asked abruptly.

"Sure, let's go."

We said our goodbyes to the rest of the group and headed down.

I knew something was up. Paul needed to talk about something serious. Why else would we be going to the beach? I don't know why, but whenever there was problem… That's where I went. That's where _everyone _went. It was so calm and soothing. Plus, when you had a group of people with you that have super hearing; it's a great place for privacy.

"Alright Paul, what's up? I know something's wrong. I can tell, you know." I said after we had been walking in silence for about ten yards.

"Sit?" he asked me, motioning to a rock about two feet away.

Once we sat down, he continued. "Bella, you have to promise me something."

"Sure, anything."

"You have to be careful. No walking around the woods, nothing. I know you think you'll be safe, but you won't. It makes me nervous you just being in your own backyard. Vampires are dangerous creatures, Bells. Even the ones you knew were. They'll do anything to get to their prey, nothing can stop them," he whispered to me.

"Except for you, of course," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Except for us. And one more thing…" he said and stopped talking.

"Come on, I'm sure it's not that bad. Just tell me," I begged.

"I guess with a new bloodsucker here, it has helped me realize that the Cullens _could _come back one day. I love you with my entire heart –no, being- but all I really want it for you to be happy. If you think you could be happier with Cullen, which I damn hope you don't, I'll support you. It'll be really hard for me, but I just want you to be happy babe."

"Paul, how many times do I have to tell you this? First off, the Cullens won't come back. They're gone. And two, I will _never_ leave you. I used to think I could only be happy with Edward. But I know how wrong I was. Us, we weren't natural. With you and me, everything's right. Sure, you might be a werewolf. But we belong together, we're perfect. I can't even fathom leaving you, Paul."

We just stood there looking at each other. The moment was so deep and now there was nothing to say. We didn't need to say anything. The silence was perfect.

"I guess we should head back, huh? I'll take you home. We don't want Charlie to banish you from coming down here."

"Charlie will be fine. I don't want to leave you quite yet," I sighed as I brought our lips together.

Our kiss easily went from the chaste kiss I had given him, to a bit more passionate one.

"I can come over again tonight, if you want," he whispered against my lips.

I had a feeling this would become a habit, and it wasn't one that I wanted to break.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: That's right, it's me again. (: I went through, and read some of the chapters of this story. I've decided I'm going to keep writing this. So this story, and my new stories Ready or Not and Let Me In will be the stories I'm updating. I can't promise how often they'll be updated. But I **_**will **_**promise that I will update every single chance I get, in no certain order. I know there's been a bit of a rough patch with this story. But I'm ready to jump back in, and I'm hoping you guys are still liking it. I know it's been a while so this is for you:**

**Recap: **_**Bella and Paul made up. They smelled some vampires, who they don't know who are. It doesn't smell like Victoria, but it doesn't really smell like the Cullens either. Who could it be? Paul is spending the night at Bella's, just about every night. **_

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella, you need to wake up," someone whispered and shook me.

I muttered some nonsense in my sleep before I noticed that the person shaking me was Paul. It had been two weeks since they smelled the vampire the first time.

"What's wrong?" I said as I worked on opening my eyes all the way.

"I have to go. Sam caught the smell of the vampires again. You can't stay here though, it's not safe. The smell was very close to your house, and it's starting to smell a little like the Cullens. We don't know if this means that they have the same diet habits or what, but where would you like to go?" He asked, trying to get me to stand up.

"Why can't I stay here? There's no where I _can _go."

"I'll take you to Emily's. Write Charlie a note, and I'll meet you there to make sure you're safe. As soon as we're done, I'll come get you. Please, just humor me though. I don't think I can have you here, especially if there's even the smallest chance that it is the Cullens."

I went downstairs to write a note saying that Jake needed me. If it involved him, Charlie wouldn't care. He had a soft spot for Jake. I hoped that Charlie wouldn't awake for a few hours, so he didn't know that I had left the house at 4:30.

Just as he promised, wolf Paul was there when I arrived at Sam and Emily's place. He gave me a nod towards the door, and then was off into the forest. Emily was obviously awaiting my arrival as she opened the door before I had the chance to knock.

"Hey, Bella. Paul didn't trust you to be home alone?" Emily asked, with a light laugh.

"No, he doesn't think it's safe. I don't know why any vampire would come to my house though, unless it _is _the Cullens. It probably smells disgusting, considering all the dogs around there," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's just go sit on the couch until they get home then, if you're anywhere near as tired as me."

It was almost 8:00 before the guys finally got home. I think Emily was about to sedate me. I thought I was tired, until I realized that Paul _and _Jake were out their fighting bloodsucking killers. They could get hurt at any moment, and that's when the pacing began.

I had asked Emily when they were going to get home every five seconds, like she would know. She seemed pretty understanding about it though, I'm sure she had felt the same way at one point.

The guys came in looking worn out and shirtless.

"How'd it go?" I asked as I went to put my arms around Paul.

"Okay, I guess," Paul replied.

"I swear, if we don't find them soon, I might go mad. The smell, it's _so _familiar. It smells so much like the Cullens', but then it's different. That's why I'm wondering if maybe it's something about their diet? It's the exact same, but different. I don't know. I just hope we find them, in case they don't take part in the diet of the Cullens." Sam said frustrated, looking at nothing in particular.

"We're taking a break now, but then a few more are going to go out on patrol. I'll have extra shifts today, so I'm not going to school. Considering it's past 8, I'm guessing you aren't either?" Paul asked.

"No, I guess I'm not. I need to call Charlie though. Can I borrow someone's phone?" I asked, while Emily reached to grab their home phone.

Charlie didn't use a cell, so I called him at the office. One of the deputies answered.

"Hey, this is Bella. Could I talk to Charlie?" I asked him, since his name dropped me.

After some noise on the other line, Charlie answered. "Bella, what's going on? Thank you for leaving a note, but I was just wondering if everything's okay. Shouldn't you be at school?"

I needed to make up a lie, and fast. What to say… I pointed to my ring finger and Emily asking her. She nodded.

Emily and Sam had gotten engaged a few weeks ago, but no one on the outside knew yet.

"Truthfully, Dad, I'm not here for Jake. You have to promise you won't tell anyone. I didn't write it on the note because I didn't know if I could tell. Emily and Sam got engaged! Emily called me over this morning because they want to have the wedding soon. She wanted help planning it."

I didn't even know where half of that came from. Emily had asked for help on the wedding, but I had warned her that I was _not _a fashion person. She still wanted to my help though. I didn't know how soon they actually planned on getting married though.

"Okay, Bella. That's fine I guess. Emily has always seemed nice, so it's okay. But let's try to stop missing school? I know it's almost the end of your senior year, but you still need to go."

"Alright, Dad. Sorry, have a good day."

I hung up on him before he had the chance to reply, and turned to Emily. "Thank you _so _much. I should've come up with a story before I called him. He won't tell anyone though. Except maybe Billy, who already knows."

"Bella, let's go to my house," Paul whispered and grabbed my hand. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Oh, great. Talking never led to good things. Sensing my obvious tension, Paul gave my hand a light squeeze before we took my truck back to his house.

We were sitting on the couch before either of us said a word. I wish it could always be just like this. With Paul sitting on the couch and me leaning against him, half on him almost. We had to get back to the real world.

"Something your dad said reminded me of graduation, Bella. You have three weeks left of high school. What are we going to do?" He asked me.

Oh, crap. Graduation. Leaving high school meant telling Charlie.

"I completely forgot. With everything that's been going on. First, I think we should _just _tell Charlie as soon as possible. I don't think we should be broadcasting to the world as soon as I graduate," I said, looking at our intertwined hands.

"I don't know how much longer I can hide you, Bella," Paul said and leaned down to kiss me.

He ended up getting us in a position with me laying down on my back with him on top of me, with my legs in between his. It looked a lot more provocative than it actually was, though. Our kiss never broke apart though, until I moved my head.

Paul just continued kissing my cheek, neck, and whatever else he could reach. But I swear, if he gave me a hickey…I would personally kill him. And then bring him back to life to tell Charlie.

"That's another thing we need to talk about. I've never been past first base, Paul."

The second I said that, Paul's head snapped up.

"What? Not with Edward, or any guys back in Phoenix or Florida?" He asked, shocked.

He still hadn't moved, but at least he stopped kissing me.

"Nope, never. I never met the right guy, you know? I guess now I don't have to worry about that. How about you? How far have you gone with a girl?" I asked, seriously.

"Never been past second base, to tell you the truth. Samantha was really the only girl that I've ever been serious with before you. I told her that I wanted to wait for marriage, but really… it was imprinting that had me messed up. If, and at the time it was a major _if, _I imprinted, I wanted to still have something special to share with them. I guess deep down, I knew that me and Samantha wouldn't last. Personally, I couldn't be happier."

Then he went back to kissing me. Geeze, talk about a short attention span.

"I really want to talk today, Paul. We've been putting things off. What time do you have patrol?" I asked him.

"Three, but I'm sure I can convince him of letting me stay with you today. I could mention some things about your safety. If that doesn't work, I'll just say I have some thoughts that might not be appropriate around Jake. That will _defiantly _work."

"Try whatever you want Paul, but we're talking for now. We can back to this if you can push your patrol back, I need to get this done now though. So, get off me."

Apparently I sounded serious enough that Paul moved us to a more PG position.

"Okay, Paul. I think that we should tell Charlie as soon as possible after I graduate. I want you to be able to come over, without sneaking in through the window. Even if it doesn't sound like it, I also don't like lying to him."

"I know, babe. We'll tell him the day after graduation, I promise. If he doesn't like it, I'm sure we can get Billy to talk to him. With the other townspeople, I don't think we should make a billboard saying we're together… But let's just stop hiding it. If someone sees us together, they see us together. What are they going to do? I don't even think I'm going to be working at Forks High next year, so it won't matter. I'm thinking about taking a year off."

"Do that because it's your choice, Paul, not for me. There's one more thing I really needed to talk to you about," I said, looking at my lap.

I was nervous and embarrassed. I didn't know how to ask him.

"What's up, hun? You know you can tell me anything. Why are you embarrassed?" Paul said as he lifted my face up to see my blush.

"I'm just… I don't know. I feel like a stupid, insecure teenage girlfriend. If I talk to you about this, you need to take it seriously. It's what has been keeping me from sleeping the last few nights."

"I was wondering when you'd tell me what's been keeping you up. I promise to take you seriously. Now what's bothering you?"

"Okay, so I know that if you stop phasing, it eliminates the chance of imprinting. Then with Sam and Emily getting married, and them wanting kids, Sam has been talking about not phasing anymore. I know it wouldn't happen for a while and he isn't sure yet, but it's got me thinking… If it eliminates the chance, does it eliminate the imprint? I need to know what I'm getting myself into. If you stop phasing for me, will it get rid of the imprint and you not have these feelings anymore? Because I can't take that. I'm not that strong," I said, while uncontrollable tears fell down my face.

"I know you want an answer, Bella, but I can't give you one. I have no idea if it'll eliminate the imprint. I can promise you one thing for sure though, it doesn't matter. Even if the "imprint" isn't there anymore, my feelings still will be. Who cares about that? It's just proof that we are supposed to be together.

"Nothing, _nothing _can take away the memories we have and the love I feel for you. I'll still want to run my hands through that long, soft brown hair. I'll still dream about those chocolate brown eyes that I could get lost in. And most of all, I'll still be completely in love with that girl who somehow loves me too even though I've made some horrible mistakes."

"Wow. I don't think I've told you that I love you enough recently. Thank you, Paul. I know it was sort of stupid to ask, but I can't shake that feeling. You just got rid of any dread I felt though. I owe you one. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"So, now can I get back to kissing my extremely gorgeous girlfriend?"

**A/N: Alright guys. How did we like it? It's my first chapter on here for a while. So I'm a little nervous. Review like crazy, and I'll try to get another chapter out this weekend. Plus, it's like double my normal chapter length. It's crazy with Fourth of July, but I'll get my butt on it. Can we break 20, please? (: **


	18. Chapter 18

The next week passed uneventfully. I was counting down the days till graduation, and to when we told Charlie. Saying I was nervous would be the biggest understatement of my life. Charlie had seemed to like Paul when we were at the bonfire, but that didn't mean he would like him for dating his "baby girl."

It was Thursday night though, and I needed to be getting ready for school tomorrow. With all the stress from telling Charlie on the horizon, I was glad that school was going uneventful. Study guides for tests, and college acceptance letters were the subject in every class.

Ah, college. I had applied for some colleges, all of them close to Forks. This was mainly to make Charlie happy though, I didn't know if I was actually going to go. I had gotten accepted to U-Dub, which was over three hours away. Then there was the Peninsula College in Port Angeles, but I was undecided.

My number one option was taking a year off. Getting close to Paul, and just enjoying life. I would do the college thing to, but I wanted to wait a year first.

I hadn't told Charlie of this plan yet though.

I hopped out of the shower and towel-dried my hair for a minute, before putting on some pajamas and making my way to my bedroom.

I nearly screamed when I saw the soaking wet figure in the corner of my room.

"Holy crow! Paul, never do that to me again! Do you have any idea how bad you scared me?" I whisper-yelled. I didn't want Charlie to come up here.

"Sorry, babe. It's just… Something happened," Paul said with a serious face.

I would've enjoyed him calling me babe, if what he said wasn't scaring me so bad.

"W-What? Is everyone okay? What happened?" I asked, not being able to get the words out of my mouth quick enough.

"Everyone's fine, for now. We figured out who the vampire around town was. It's uhh… The Cullens' are back, Bella."

"What? They're back? But I thought you said that it smelled a little different then the Cullens?" I asked him, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

Paul wrapped an arm around my wet body before continuing. "I did. It wasn't them at first; it was these other few vampires. Then the Cullens came back, and these new vampires are still with them. It messed up their scent. Embry and Jared saw them while they were on patrol, but once they saw who it was, they couldn't do anything."

I was speechless. Why were they back? I didn't _want _them back. My life was going perfect. I had Paul, and the pack. I was almost done with high school, and even my school friends and I were closer than ever. I had made up with Jessica, and Angela was becoming my best girl friend. Why did they have to ruin everything?

"Now, listen, I know you're speechless that they're back. If you want to go back to that leech… I just want you to be happy. It'll kill me to let you go. But my first priority is your happiness," Paul said, looking down. He sounded like he was being tortured.

Wow. I grabbed Paul's chin in between two of my fingers and made him look at me.

"Paul Thomas, after everything we've been through together, do you really think I would leave you? I was speechless because I _don't _want them to be back. I want them to go back from where they came from, and leave me to be happy with you."

"Alright, well I'm sure they'll be back at school tomorrow, so it'd probably be best if we just went to bed and dealt with this tomorrow. Sam wants me to stay at your house tonight, so I can be close in case one of the leeches tries to pull anything."

Even with everything I had just learned, as soon as his warm arms wrapped around my body and I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck, sleep couldn't come fast enough.

…

As always, Paul was right. They did come to school the next day, but Edward had the decency to show up at my house in the morning. I've never been so thankful that Charlie was home.

He knocked on my door just as I was eating breakfast with Charlie.

I almost fell over when I saw his golden eyes staring back at me.

"What are you doing here?" I said somewhere in between shock and anger.

I knew they were back, but seeing that all too familiar face, it put things in perspective.

"I wanted to see you," he said, softly, before leaning in to kiss me.

The fireworks that were once there never came, and I was growing angrier and angrier. I wouldn't say he was trying to make out with me, but it was defiantly more passionate than any other kiss he had given me.

I tried to fight him off, but considering he was a million times stronger than me, it didn't work very well. I just stopped responding and went statue on him.

When he noticed he wasn't getting anything out of me, he pulled back, looking confused.

"You do no have the right to come back here and do that! Get out of here!" I yelled.

By now, Charlie knew something was up, and came to the door.

"Why are you here? If you didn't know, you're not welcome in this house anymore," Charlie growled, while I saw him eyeing his gun.

"I… I just got back here with my family yesterday. I came to say sorry; I still love you, Bella. And I'm sorry for any pain I've caused you, or you Charlie," Edward finally spoke up.

"That's Chief Swan to you," Charlie muttered. "Now, I suggest you leave before I do something I should -but probably won't- regret."

I had never seen Charlie so scary before. He really did love me, and tried to protect me. I vowed to start being a better daughter from that day forth.

"Can I talk to you, Bella? Maybe I could drive you to school?" He asked, ignoring my dad.

"No, you can't. I'll see you at school, I guess. But don't come back here," I growled before shutting the door.

I leaned against the wall, still shocked that he had showed up at my house.

"You okay, Bells?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Dad. Thanks. I figured they would come back eventually, but just actually seeing him… It was a little shocking," I admitted.

Much to my surprise, Charlie came over and gave me a hug before replying. "I probably don't have to say this because I know you're over him, and you have a good head on your shoulders, but don't get back with him. It would kill me to know that you were back with someone who caused you as much pain as he did."

"You don't have to worry about that, Dad. I'm not planning on ever getting back together with him," I said with a slight smile.

After saying our goodbyes, I went to school and headed straight to my history classroom.

Thankfully, the bell hadn't rang yet, so no one was in class.

"Paul, I need to talk to you," I said, seriously.

"What's up, babe?" He said happily before he saw my face. "Oh no, what happened?"

"Paul, remember that we're in a classroom at a school and you need to keep your calm, okay? Don't do anything that you're going to regret," I reminded him.

He nodded the worried look on his face growing worse. I had noticed that if I was touching him, it helped him keep his calm, so I grabbed his hand.

"Edward showed up at my house this morning… Andhekissedme," I said in a quick breath.

"WHAT?" Paul shouted, tremors shaking through his body.

"Charlie was still home, and he yelled at him to get out of the house. He won't be coming back to my house when Charlie is home anytime soon. But he said he'd be at school today," I whispered.

"He…kissed…you…?" Paul asked, still not looking me in the eye.

I realized what this was about, and took his face in between my hands so he had to look at me.

"You need to get over this, Paul. Yes, he kissed me. And if I wouldn't have broken my hand, I would've decked him in the face. I'm not going back to him," I said and then kissed him on the lips.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" I heard a voice say from the doorway.

**A/N: Mmm… I'm evil. Review, and I'll update soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

"I suggest you get out of here, leech," Paul growled at Edward.

"I just wished to get to class early on my first day back," Edward said, feigning innocence. "Little did I know, love, that when you said you didn't love me anymore, you meant that I had been replace with not only this mutt, but a _teacher? _Come on, Bella, I thought I told you not to do anything reckless."

"Yeah, I promised you that. But didn't you also promise me that when you left, it would be like you never existed? Well, when I spent four months in this depressed zombie state and didn't talk to anyone, woke up screaming from nightmares about _you, _and didn't have a meaning to live, I think you were still existing. And then, when you waltzed back into my house and _kissed _me thinking I had waited around for you to find humanity or _whatever_, you were still existing. So, you really aren't one to talk about breaking promises, am I right?" I yelled, with a new anger at him interrupting me and Paul.

Edward looked at me with a look of shock and hurt. "I'm… sorry. I didn't know. I-I, uh."

"That's right, you didn't know. Because you left me here thinking it was for my own good, without even asking me if that's what I wanted. I should really be thanking you though. If you wouldn't of ditched me in the middle of the forest because of _who knows what, _I would've never met Paul," I said, and while wrapping an arm around Paul's waist.

Before Edward could form a coherent sentence to respond to that with, the bell rang and the room started filling with other students. I took my seat, which was now right next to Edward. I could feel him staring a hole in the side of my head. I was about to turn around and yell at him again until I saw Paul knowingly glance at me and shake his head.

The next half of the day passed by as awkward as first period had been, and I was dreading lunchtime. There was no more avoiding Edward or Alice. At least I didn't have to deal with the rest of the Cullens yet.

From the gossip I had heard around school, plus the things I already knew from before, Alice and Edward weren't my only problem. Rosalie and Emmett were "away at Dartmouth," though I had a strong feeling they were still in town. Jasper was taking a year off of school, and then would start college with Alice, and Carlisle had taken his position back at the Forks Hospital. I knew it was only a matter of time until I was being badgered by the entire Cullen clan.

"Bella!" I heard the familiar pixie squeal.

"Hi, Alice," I said rather monotonous, making her frown.

"What's wrong? I can't see your future…" She said, with a look of confusion.

"Hmm…really? Yeah, I had a feeling you weren't able to see the wolves. I figured you would've already freaked out on me if you knew," I assumed.

"Wait, you're dating a… werewolf?" She questioned, in shock.

"I am, do you have a problem with that?"

"Do you have a death wish? You do know how dangerous they are, right? If you think he's "healing your heart" because my stupid brother left you, you do know that if he imprints, he's going to leave you too?" Alice yelled at me.

"One, no. I don't have a death wish. Two, he would never hurt me. He's less likely to hurt me than you guys were anyway. And three, is it that hard to believe that maybe I _am _his imprint? Turns out I'm not your 'stupid brother's' soul mate after all," I told her, coming across a little more rude than I intended.

Alice stared at me for a moment, before attacking me in a hug, and crying, "I'm so sorry that we had to leave! It's all my fault, if only I had seen Jasper… I tried to convince Edward that it wasn't a good idea to leave you!"

"Don't you ever say that again. And pass along the message to Jazz too, will ya? I don't blame him, and it not's his -nor your- fault. He's a vampire, and he was listening to his instinct. Sucking my blood is what he's made to you. Not to mention he didn't just get to feel his bloodlust, but the other six thirsty vampires in the room too? Well, five, since I guess Carlisle doesn't count."

"Thank you, Bella! He'll be so glad you've forgiven him! I'm sorry for freaking out on you about the whole werewolf thing. If he's your soul mate, then go for it. You need someone a little supernatural to protect you anyway. The heart wants what the heart wants. Plenty of people thought I was crazy on my mission for Jasper, and then the Cullens. Speaking of which, when can you visit our house? Everyone misses you, even Rose. I'm sure she'll be nicer to you now that you're choosing the human route."

"Sorry, today's not going to work. I really need to talk to the pack after school. They'll need to know that you guys are back, and you mean no harm. Send everyone my hellos though, and tell Emmett I've become more graceful since you guys left too!" I laughed, and then continued into the cafeteria.

Thankfully, nobody had heard our little conversation, as everyone was already eating and talking within their groups. Angela and Jessica both jumped up when I walked in the room.

I was bombarded with are you okay's and why are they back's as soon as I got to them. They both gave me a hug, as to assure me that they were here for me.

When we sat down at the table, I began a whispered conversation with them.

"I'm fine, and as for why they're back, I have no clue. But honestly, I've moved on." When I said this, Angela sent a wink in my direction. She already knew that I had moved on. "It's good seeing them and all, I guess I sort of needed that clousure, but I do not plan on going back to them."

"That's great, Bella! I'm so glad you aren't going to go back into that state you were in before!"

I visibly cringed at the mention of the zombie state I had been in for four months not too long ago.

I heard Jessica mumble a sorry before we joined into conversation with the rest of our table, which was now myself, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, and Tyler. The other members of our group now sat with Lauren and Ben, which were really only a table to the right of us.

Alice and Edward were no where to be seen, and I figured Alice had gone to tell Edward about my most recent conversation with her.

After school, I knew Paul, Sam, and the rest of the pack would all want a detailed account of what had happened that day. Truthfully, I didn't know if I was ready for this.

I ran into Paul as I was leaving school, and I felt his hand slip into my jeans pocket. I looked around nervously to make sure nobody had seen him, and then waited a few seconds before pulling out a folded piece of paper.

_I really need to talk to you about everything. Just drive home, and I'll be there in ten, fifteen minutes. I want to talk to you about today, and then we'll go to La Push and talk to Sam and the rest of the pack. Don't worry about it, they won't pressure you into talking about anything you aren't comfortable with. They love you, but not as much as I do. Xoxo._

_-P_

Any worries I had about talking to Paul, or the rest of the pack, about today's events vanished, but now I was just excited to see Paul. It seemed like we hadn't had any alone time recently. I knew we'd have to hurry though, so Charlie wouldn't see us.

When I got home, the seconds ticked on and it felt as though minutes were passing with each second.

I looked at the clock to see that only five minutes had passed when there was a knock on the door.

_He's early, _I thought to myself as I opened the door.

"Pau- Oh… Jasper?"

**A/N: Bella was a little… fiesty in this chapter, hmm? So what could Jasper want? Review, review, review! I'll update soon. **


End file.
